Midday Lovers
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: They just can't seem to keep their hands to themselves and this gets them in all sorts of trouble. But what happens when their secret is nearly exposed? DracoHermione.
1. Private Room

**Midday Lovers

* * *

**

**Chapter One****

* * *

**

"I'm a circle with a tree. But my branches aren't sharp angles, they're wavy like the ocean," Harry stated with a satisfied smile, slumping back in his chair and looking over the table at his two best friends

"I'm…" Ron chewed on the end of his quill thoughtfully before getting a rare enlightened look upon his face "I'm a sand dune with varying dips and rises," he announced proudly.

The two looked to Hermione who was scowling, hunched over her piece of paper muttering darkly to herself. Ron nudged her none too gently and pulled the piece of paper from out of her grasp.

"So?" Harry asked expectantly "What is she?"

"She's…" but before Ron could get it out Hermione had punched him in the gut making him double over under the divination table. Harry stared down at his best mate before turning his gaze to the crazy it's-the-wrong-time-of-the-month-to-be-messing-with-me-girl who was currently stuffing her Time Chart down her robes.

"Aw, come on Hermione, it can't be that bad," He cajoled, after all it was just a chart that showed how your time flowed – whether it be in a straight line or with branches or sometimes even manifesting itself into something else. Ron pulled himself back up onto the overstuffed pink armchair

"I'm a circle," she muttered looking at the doily as if her gaze alone could make it disappear. "Hey, that's ok Hermione, a circle is good and simple too. You will get that paper written in no time."

Harry frowned not quite trusting the expression that flitted across her face when Ron was speaking.

"She's lying," he stated finally.

"Am not," Hermione cried indignantly.

"Yes you are. Now fess up, how does your time flow?"

"I told you, I'm a circle. Now leave me ALONE!" she cried before storming out of the room in a huff. Professor Trelawney was too preoccupied with someone else's chart to notice the irate Gryffindor's departure.

She stomped down the hall and took several sharp rights before disappearing behind a tapestry so dirty nobody knew what great tale it was supposed to depict. Behind said tapestry the Head Girl took a narrow hidden staircase up several flights, before coming out in a secret room no more than seven foot in length and width, just enough room to fit the single piece of furniture in it - a huge mahogany cloth draped four poster bed.

She threw her book bag at the foot of the bed, removed her robes, and flopped onto the mattress that sunk slightly, hugging her into its comfortable folds. Gazing at the ceiling she huffed in annoyance and it had nothing to do with stupid Trelawney and her stupid Time Flow Charts - as if they meant anything in the real world.

In fact that class had been wasting her time since she had arrived at Hogwarts just over six years ago, time she could have spent with _him_. She knew he would come looking for her soon, she also knew that he had seen her glares being sent his way over Ronald's shoulder. Of course the idiot Ron had gotten right in the way of her view of _him_.

She was planning a fitting punishment for the insufferable man who had her knickers in knot more often than not. How dare he feel up another girls skirt in the middle of a class when he knew full well she could see what he did to Lavender Brown, and the insufferable git had done that one thing, that thing that had never failed to make her melt and send shivers down her spine. He had done that one thing to Miss I'm-a-tart Brown while looking her right in the eye the whole time – oh, and then he had the balls to smirk. Oh, he was going to get it good when he arrived.

She lay there watching the shaft of light from the slit window make a trail through the dust particles in the warm room. The light had moved no more than 5 inches across the wall when she heard those all too familiar footfalls on the stairs coming up to her, just as she knew he would.

Raising herself on her elbows she watched as he opened the door with a sheepish look on his face, this made her scowl more

"Listen, baby …" he started but stopped his apology speech when he noticed his lover raise herself to her knees whilst slowly tugging at her tie. She gave a small knowing smile, which tugged at his groin much like she was now doing to the buttons of her shirt, revealing her bra - which happened to be a shocking shade of vivid orange. The girl had a thing for odd colours, but only one who had seen her extensive collection of lingerie would know that.

He was pulled from his thoughts, as she revealed more and more of her smooth flat stomach, the colour of fresh cream. He began to breathe heavily in anticipation, wanting to touch her so badly - needing to remember the feel of that warm silken flesh. He began to completely forgetting about deliberately goading a reaction from her during Divination.

He went to step forward, but was blocked as if by a wall. Another step forward and he was still no closer the bed, and more importantly its occupant. Her musical laughter filled the room at his pathetic attempts to get closer to her and she shook her head. The invisible barrier was a piece of magic he had yet to learn, but of course the too-intelligent-for-her-own-good Head Girl would know a piece of sorcery like that, and she would have learnt it for just a moment like this.

He growled softly in the back of his throat thoroughly frustrated at being denied what he needed most and she laughed again before slowly shrugging the shirt from her shoulders then throwing it at him through the barrier. He caught and bought it to his face, it still held her body heat and a smell uniquely of her, he deliberately inhaled deeply, making sure she saw the action, before turning back to stare at the show.

He was getting hard and he began to wonder how long she could go on torturing him.

Moving her hand slowly down her body - much like he did every time he caught her alone in a corridor, or when they were lying on the bed, or if they sat together in class, or even in a random broom cupboard on a Tuesday afternoon - she arched her back into the touch, thrusting her still covered breast, the peaks making indents in the lacy fabric.

Moving her hand lower she fingered the hem or her skirt before slowly bunching it in her hands and lifting it up before letting go of it. The fabric fell back to her thighs and he let out a groan. Grinning evilly she began the process again, this time lifting the skirt higher to reveal the tops of her flesh coloured stocking's that stopped mid thigh with an intricate lace border that his fingers itched to trace.

She dropped the skirt again and he moved his gaze to her face, glaring his displeasure. The minx just smiled and laughed before undoing the side clasp, which released the skirt from her hips, allowing it to pool around her legs. His breath hitched before his lungs gave in to panting.

She wasn't wearing any underwear.

She climbed of the bed and swayed toward him, holding one of the bedposts for support, as if weak with desire. He knew better, the girl had more stamina than he did and would no doubt demand hours of satisfaction for his little show in class with Lavender. After all, the elbow she had aimed at Weasley was quite obviously meant for him.

"Let me in," he demanded, leveling her with a gaze that spoke of his deep longing. The little minx shook her wild mane and moved her hands around to unclasp her bra to reveal two perfect mounds, topped off with nipples the size and colour of summer berries. Oh how he wished he could taste those delectable little fruits, if she would just let him near her.

"Let me in," he repeated. She shook her head and rubbed herself like a cat in heat against the bed post, eyes closed in ecstasy, a small moan escaping her full, moist pink lips.

Tormenting him was so much fun, but she could tell he was starting to get desperate. Letting go of the bedpost Hermione stepped forward until she was barely an inch from him. Little did he know that the moment she breached the invisible barrier it would disappear. She felt the faint shimmer of magic as she stepped through it, shivering at the sensation before grabbing his tie forcefully and pulling his head down to hers.

They both groaned at the first contact of lips, and before long they had fallen back onto the bed, the mattress groaning under their combined weight. Without breaking contact, he began to strip of his clothes in a frenzied need to feel skin against skin. She fumbled with his belt, then fly, before finally releasing his painfully engorged member. Taking it in her hand and giving it a meaningful squeeze she pulled her mouth from his and swirled her tongue around his ear.

"You're an arse, you know that?" She whispered harshly, giving him yet another squeezed. He winced and his heavy panting hitched, "Just because nobody knows about us, doesn't mean you're not mine."

He whimpered as the pressure of her hand increased and nodded his head. She loosened her grip and stroked up his length with feather-light strokes. By now they were both covered with a fine sheen of sweat, "Good," she cooed licking his ear again making him shiver, "Then you won't mind making it up to me"

He had known this was coming, he'd seen how pissed she was. But an angry Hermione was such a turn on that he hadn't been able to help himself. Lifting up onto his elbows he began nibbling at her lips before running his tongue along the swollen bottom one, asking for entrance. She gave a token resistance, pulling back a fraction of an inch, but his hand on the back of her neck bought her straight back to him.

She moaned in the back of her throat as he rolled them so that she was resting flush against his chest, he could feel her nipples against his own chest and moved his hand to brush the sides of her breasts. The low whimper this caused made him all the more eager to be inside her. He ran his hand down the curve of her back and traced the indent of her delectably round bottom, moving down her thighs to finger the lacy edge of her stocking before moving back up and dipping his fingers into her womanhood, finding her impossibly wet. All the while he kissed her with every ounce of passion he possessed.

She felt his shaft buck against her inner thigh as she spread her legs to straddle him, allowing him better access to her inner folds. Tossing her hair back, she arched her spine and almost purred at the sensations his wonderfully skilled hands evoked. The man knew what made her hot, and he employed every one of his skills until she was almost begging him to take her.

Then he did that one thing, that one thing that always made her melt and shiver. He always knew where that one spot on her neck was that could cause make her cry out his name. He finally lifted her enough so that he could slide inside her and they both gasped, she was so tight and hot and wet and so very his.

"Mine," he growled in her ear as he began his long, slow strokes - refusing to go faster even when she practically screamed for him to do so. He felt her inner muscles begin to tighten painfully and knew she was close, so he lifted his head and took one ripe berry into his mouth before giving one hard suck, causing her to cry out and her inner walls to contract painfully in release.

Well, this proved all too much for him and he was soon crying out her name spilling his seed inside of her. Hermione collapsed on top of him, her hair spread across his fair chest. He wrapped strong arms around her as their breathing slowed down and they floated back down to earth.

"Hermione?" he said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Hmm?" she hummed lazily.

"I love you," he told her softly.

"I know," she smiled against his chest, her eyes drifting closed.

"Draco?" she asked a few moments later.

"Yes?"

"I love you too. But please, stay away from Lavender," he chuckled and watched her as she opened her eyes and slipped out his arms, started to gather her clothes from the floor.

"Oh yeah, and what's stopping me from doing anything with Lavender, if I wanted to?" he asked, watching her button her shirt, hiding her orange bra from his wandering gaze.

She didn't answer him as she got dressed, pulling on her skirt, then shoes, before picking up her robe. A piece of paper fell from its folds and she paused to pick it up.

The evil grin returned and she threw it at him before pulling the robe over head.

"That may do it," she watched him pale at what was supposed to be her Time Flow Chart, but was instead a detailed description of his and Lavenders demise should anything ever happen between them.

"Oh," was all he could say when he finished.

"Catch you later Malfoy, you still haven't made it up to yet," she called, slinging her heavy book bag over her shoulder and rushing out of their private room.

Draco groaned and flopped back on the rumpled bed. No, he had a feeling he would be making it up to her for a long time.

He found himself taking on the evil grin – oh, but that girl had him whipped, and he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


	2. Potions

Later That Day

* * *

"Sooo …"

"So what?"

"Have you thought of any more ways you could make it up to me?"

"Oh that … well now that you mention it, no I haven't"

"…"

"Don't give me that look"

"…"

"_Hermione! _ That isn't very nice"

"Oh, ok I will just take my hand away then"

"No I didn't say take your hand away … just be a bit gentler, remember its there for your enjoyment as well as mine. We don't want him damaged"

"Oh no we couldn't have that now could we, how would you ever please Lavender if your precious jewels were to get injured"

"I said I was sorry"

"Sorry! … Sorry doesn't cut it mister, why …" But her whispered rant was abruptly cut of by the sound of a throat being cleared right above her head. She looked up to find the greasy figure of Professor Snape glaring down at them.

"You two had better be discussing the potion you are making or it will be 20 points each" Hermione turned her stricken glare toward Draco who gulped and looked up at the figure shrouded in black.

"Ah yes Professor, I was just telling Granger that the ginger needs to be diced not mushed." He improvised sending her a fake glare as if to show his hatred for all Gryffindor's.

"Correct Mr. Malfoy, 10 points to Slytherin. Ms. Granger, 15 points from Gryffindor for leaving your brain in the common room this morning" all the Gryffindor's who were paying attention to the Heads of school get told off by the Potions Master groaned at the loss while the Slytherins high fived each other and silently praised their Prince.

"Get on with it" Snape said in a bored tone with his back to them stalking over to inspect Neville's suspect potion.

"Mmmm now where was I?" Hermione purred moving her hand which was still stuck in Draco's lap. He stared at her in astonishment as they both felt the response to her ministration.

"Hermione this isn't really the place to be doing this" he squeaked as he felt her undo his zipper, all of these movements were covered by his robe and the low table on which they worked. "Some … Someone might see us" he hissed his breath hitched at the fist grazing of her knuckles on his manhood.

"No they won't, now you just keep measuring the ingredients and I'll stir" she said her sweet scent wafting over him as she leaned across him to grab the large wooden spoon.

Draco glanced around from their position in the back room, Snape was at the front with his back turned hitting Neville over the head with the potions text book, punctuating each thump with an ingredient name – that could go on all lesson.

Everyone else had their back to them all focusing on the task at hand, speaking of hands Hermione's moved to grasp his now semi-aroused shaft and she gave him a gentle squeeze "Draco, the ginger" she said sharply using her other hand to stir the contents of the cauldron.

His movements became jerky and he was surprised he didn't cut himself as she began to move her fist up and down for a few minutes. His breath was coming in short huffs but nobody could hear him, Snape's yelling drowned that out and the occasional 'ouch' from Longbottom.

She moved her finger tips over his heart shaped head, tracing the indent there and he had to bite his lip from groaning she saw this and smirk before going back to the pumping action. Before long he was panting and chopping ginger was the last thing on his mind as the knife lay forgotten in front of him and he gripped the edges of the table.

She increased both the pressure and the pace as she felt him beginning to tense up and leaned over under the pretence of placing the ginger in the cauldron only to whisper in his ear "Come for me" that was it, he couldn't take it anymore and just as Snape's yelling hit its peak so did he and he exploded at precisely the same time Neville's cauldron did so nobody heard his cry of release, infact it mingled with everyone else's cry of surprise.

Flushed and panting he barely noticed Hermione's hands leave him as she turned her attention to the front of the room, instead he just groaned and let his head drop to the table in front of him. She kicked his leg to get his attention, he just ignored her but he couldn't ignore Snape's infuriated voice.

"Everybody OUT! Longbottom! You will be seeing me for a month's detention when you get out of the hospital wing" he sat up and watched everyone grab their things to leave chatting excitedly.

Hermione leaned forward to pick up her books to leave with Harry and Ron and muttered to Draco out of the corner of her mouth "Strike Two – don't forget, you still need to make it up to me" and with that the girl practically skipped out of the room leaving Draco to stare after her incredulously.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	3. Great Halls & Hallways

That Same Day

* * *

The din of the evening meal and a Quidditch match at Hogwarts were almost, if not exactly, the same, Draco thought to himself as he glanced around him taking in the various dinner entertainments that were as predictable as breathing.

At the Slytherin table Crabbe and Goyle were trying to shove as much food in their mouths as possible, Blaise and Pansy were criticising the latest attempts at creating a hairstyle at the Hufflepuff table and the rest of the house had their smirks and sniggers plastered on as they all picked daintily at their food (bar Crabbe & Goyle) as all good Purebloods were taught to do from a young age.

Glancing over at the Gryffindor table he took note of feeding hour at the zoo. Bits of food, parchment and utensils were thrown carelessly at one another, others were having a competition to see who could squirt milk from their nose and everyone's favourite golden trio were doing whatever the golden trio did to keep all of their followers enthralled. He could see Potty and Weasel discussing Quidditch tactics using peas for Slytherins and red lentils for Gryffindor players, enchanting them to move at their instructions, everyone around them nodding in agreement every few minutes. He glanced over at his favourite third of the group.

Draco did not make a habit of seeking her out, oh no, infact he went out of his way to make sure everyone thought they hated each other and so far it had worked. But after today's performances from the little bookworm he couldn't stop his eyes from honing in on her.

He almost sighed at the perfection of her, sitting there her head buried in a book occasionally scratching notes on a piece of parchment. He had no idea how she could study through the din, and just as she moved to push her hair out of her eyes a balled up piece of parchment hit the side of her face. That glare alone could have put even the Dark Lord in his place. The half of the table feeling that glare stopped what they were doing and muttered a very audible 'Sorry Hermione', she huffed and went back to what she'd been reading, the offending Gryffindorks went right back to throwing things as if nothing had happened.

Draco smirked and got an idea, pulling some parchment, a quill and his wand from his book bag he set them out in front of him, pushing his half eaten Beef Ragu to his side. He muttered a small charm to make sure that they were the only two who would be able to read the exchange and began to scribble. To everyone else they would just assume he was using invisible ink, but to Hermione and himself it would be in normal ink – ah the useful things one picked up in their parents Dark Arts library, seeing as this spell was one created for Death Eater correspondences.

He finished off his quick note and charmed the paper once again to form into the shape of a butterfly before sending it on a flight around the hall before landing in front of her. She looked at it curiously before it sprung back into a flat sheet. He could almost feel her musical laugh flit over him as she read the message. She glanced up at him and beamed; he smirked and observed her closely as she wrote her reply.

The butterfly landed before him and quickly sprung back to its original state, he did a quick table check but nobody was paying attention to him, and hadn't noticed the charmed paper fly in over his shoulder. He picked at his meal and glanced down in seeming nonchalance at her reply.

_I thought I should inform you that I received a detention this evening from Snape because of you – I thought it was me making it up to you not the other way around. D.M_

To which she had replied:

_How is that my fault? And if you are referring to my own wandering hands during Potions may I point out that you weren't complaining at the time__. Also Mister High and Mighty, I would like you to recall the fact that you haven't even tried to make things up to me. H.G_

He glanced over to see she had gone back to her book, pretending to ignore him he smirked and turned to write back:

_I'm not the one complaining, you are. And what's this business about strikes?__ D.M_

_Sometimes I wonder how you got__ to be head boy, one must possess intelligence for the position, but alas I find myself having to explain things to you once again. So far in the process of 'apologising for touching Lavender' I have been the one to do all the work. So every time you fail to make it up to me I put a strike against you. Three strikes and you're out. H.G_

He stared at this for a moment, still not completely understanding before writing back:

_Out?_

_Yes, OUT. As in we are over, no more midday romps for you. I told you today before lunch, you are mine and if you loved me you wouldn't have so much trouble making it up to me. H.G_

_I'm not having trouble making it up to you; you just haven't given me a chance yet. Not with you jumping me before I know what's going on. D.M_

_What do you mean I jump you? I'm not having this conversation anymore. H.G_

He looked up and she was glaring at him. He smirked and wrote back:

_Fine! I'll be seeing you later then, wear something sexy, and for god sakes brush your hair. D.M_

He chuckled to himself knowing that her hair was a sore point. He sent it over but it didn't come back and she had returned to ignoring him. He rubbed his hands in anticipation of the night to come.

* * *

He was exhausted, having just spent the last 4 hours scrubbing the potions room after Neville's little explosion and all because he hadn't left the room fast enough. It was all bloody Granger's fault, of she had just kept her hand to herself he never would have been in such a state and would have been able to get up off the chair. But as it were he had been so languid that moving had been the farthest thing from his mind and Snape had burst a blood vessel at Draco's lack of following orders and 'sleeping' through his class.

He really had to talk to that girl about appropriate timing, but grinned knowing she would deliberately go out of her way to do things like today if she knew they annoyed the crap out of him and got him into trouble.

He was wandering up from the dungeons toward the Head of School suites that he shared with Hermione – a circular common room on the fourth floor that lead off to their private rooms, they held all prefect meetings in that common room and addressed all issues bought to them by students in general, they also went at it like rabbits on the couches in front of the fireplace.

He grinned and hummed to himself, once again planning his evening with his secret lover wondering what she would be wearing when he arrived. He was just taking a detour toward the prefect bathroom when a noise alerted him to his right. A narrow corridor led toward god-knew-where and he was about to dismiss it as nothing when heard the distinctive musical laugh that spoke to his soul.

He turned down the hall and muttered _Lumos_ to his wand bringing an eerie light to his cramped surroundings. He heard her laugh again and followed the bend to the left only to be pounced on from behind. He stumbled a little and fell into the wall.

"Since you accused me of jumping you I thought I would give it a go" she whispered just before biting his ear. He groaned and turned around as she slid off his back. He pulled her against his body and ravished her mouth for long minutes. Their hands were everywhere and everything was going way to fast as all the blood rushed from his head in its race to go south.

"Hermione … mmmm ... 'Mione, stop" he said grabbing her hands from his waistband and flattening them against his heaving chest. She took her lips from his and pouted, "Not here, plus I'm filthy" he said trying to calm down

"Yeah you are" she stated taking a step back and looking down at his robes, that's when he noticed what she was wearing. Her robes had been pulled open by his questing fingers to reveal a matching midnight blue corset and tiny g-string; it had strategically placed ribbons and ties covering her at the same time as revealing so much.

The little blood he had managed to coax back to his head plummeted once again. He gave her a very slow once over, taking in her bare feet, slim calves, shapely thighs, the tiny triangle of fabric before running up her slim waist, her heaving chest with nipples taut from cold and arousal before settling on her flushed face, passion clouded eyes and most surprisingly of all hair that was smooth and tamed into a loose bun.

She gave the trademark Malfoy smirk when he finished on her hair, "You like?" she asked coyly stepping toward him so they were pressed together. "God yes" he replied before taking her mouth again. He felt her hands run down his chest toward his aching arousal and let out a groan when she found her goal.

She began placing love bits all down his filthy neck before parting his robes and dropping to her knees. She slowly undid his zipper while gazing up at him in silent question, he nodded down at her and she pulled his erection from within its confines and slowly blew on it before her tongue snaked out to touch just the tip. She began to slowly trace the tip, making him shiver all over before taking him completely in her mouth like an icy-pole. She cupped his balls at the same time as she ran her tongue all the way from base to tip before giving the head a thorough suck, making a small popping noise as she took her mouth from him.

She glanced up again and smirked at him before taking him so far into her mouth he felt the back of her throat, they both groaned at the sheer pleasure. She began moving up and down his length using teeth, tongue and lips to bring him the ultimate satisfaction. Her hands were tormenting him, running sensuously up and down his thighs, occasionally playing with his balls or manipulating the parts of him that weren't in her mouth.

Before long he began to tense up, she felt it too and began to move twice as fast bringing him to his peak and swallowing the hot cum that ran down the back of her throat. Still smirking she slid up his length until they were once again chest to heaving chest. He began to kiss her tasting himself on her lips and as he explored the hot cave of her mouth as his fingers slid down to cup her round behind holding her to him.

"We should go somewhere" she muttered against his lips, he didn't pay attention to her just kept right on kissing her

"Draco! You smell and you need to bathe, we should leave this hallway and deal with these problems" she stated escaping his lips.

"Busy" he muttered into her neck, giving her a squeeze. Fed up at standing in a dark hallway in practically nothing where Filch or Mrs Norris might catch them at any moment – that would be awkward having to explain to Dumbledore why they were there with their pants down. She punched his shoulder and moved out of his embrace stomping toward the prefect bathroom without glancing back, Draco followed behind her quickly doing his fly back up as he went, god he was so whipped he thought.

* * *

_Please Review!_**  
**


	4. Prefects Bathroom

The Prefects Bathroom

* * *

"Are you getting in?" Hermione asked from her position in the pool, floating on her back. Every so often she would raise her arms above her head to keep moving.

"Earth to Draco … come in Draco" she called when he didn't respond, this jerked a reaction from him and he took a step closer to the pool "Sorry, lost in thought" he muttered taking off his pants, still completely entranced by the vision before him, so much so that he forgot to take his shoes off before his pants and ended up tripping himself over. She laughed as he fell on his arse soaking his clothes through, he glowered at her

"This is all your fault you know" he muttered as he undid his laces.

"What's my fault dear?" she asked moving to the edge of the bathing pool to watch him disrobe much like he'd watched her earlier.

"If you had just kept your hands to yourself I would never have gotten detention with Snape and then I would not have had to scrub walls all evening and I would not need this bath therefore it is all your fault that I am sitting here on wet stone"

"Poor baby, do you want me to kiss it better?"

"And mocking me is not helping my mood. But yes, you can kiss my arse"

She pushed herself away from the wall and began floating in the fragrant water again "You know Draco, I once heard that if you sit on your hand until it's numb and then jerk off its almost like someone else is doing it for you" she said lightly raising a shapely leg then slowly lowering it. He stopped unbuttoning his shirt and stared at her with half lidded eyes

"What's that got to do with things Granger?" he asked menacingly

"Oh, just if I'm not around to do it for you anymore, you might want to try it" she answered casually lifting and lowering the other leg, she didn't notice a very angry very naked Malfoy begin to stalk her.

"And why wouldn't you be around?" he asked softly lowering himself into the warm water and coming up silently behind where she floated

"Oh you know, in case you fail to make things up to me"

"Who says that's going to happen?" he whispered dangerously close to her ear, she jumped and flailed a bit until her feet hit the bottom. Gasping she spun around to face him wide eyed

"It's not nice to sneak up on someone" she reprimanded poking him in the chest

"It's not nice to tease people either" he countered poking her right back

"I don't tease" she stated hotly

"Yes you do, all the time"

"You're such an arse!"

"Tease"

"Arse"

"Tease"

"Arse!"

"Teas … mmmm" their little argument was put off by Hermione launching herself at him and crushing his lips in a bruising kiss. Limbs and tongues entwined as he quickly dominated the kiss and backed his way toward the pool steps before sitting down on them with her straddling his lap. He ran his hands up and down the smooth curve of her back as he conquered her mouth and left her panting.

She gripped his shoulders with a brutal force as his hands slipped down further to explore between her legs. She bit down on his lower lip when he brushed against that most sensitive part of her and rocked against his questing fingers as he slowly entered her with one long finger, keening against his mouth, it was a sound that drove him crazy with desire. He inserted another finger and began his slow assault while imitating his actions with his mouth. Water sloshed around them as her rocking increased and soon her moans turned into cries of delight as he used his other hand to play with her throbbing bud.

He moved his mouth to that spot by her neck that never failed to cause her to shiver and she practically melted in his arms. He mouth his mouth lower to flick one erect nipple before moving on to give the other the same attention, her cries of satisfaction were like music to his ears as he took one whole into his mouth and gently bit down. He felt her muscles contract around his fingers and moved back to take her mouth, her nails biting into his shoulders drawing blood as she reached climax.

As she collapse in his arms he swiftly entered her and they both groaned in delight, he didn't move just held her still as her panting slowed and she came back to earth.

"I love you" he told her, looking her straight in the eyes, so sincere. She smiled down at him and kissed him softly "I love you too" she whispered. He began to move his hips slowly, the urgency of before no more as they basked in the simple pleasure of being one. He began to bestow small kisses on every inch of flesh he could reach, first her forehead, then her eyelids, her cheeks, chin, the corner of her mouth and the red marks he had left on her mouth earlier. She in turn smoothed her tongue over the crescent shapes nail marks that looked rather angry on his shoulders before they both returned their attentions to bruised and bee stung lips.

He kept up the slow and languid pace as they reached a different kind of peak, this one so much sweeter and meaningful than any other they had ever shared and Draco knew what it meant to make love to someone, he could never imagine reaching this kind of perfection with anyone else. Finally both replete they slipped off the stairs to float in the fragrant water, saying nothing for long minutes.

He was surprised when Hermione began make her way toward the steps and leave the comforting water. He watched entranced as she began to dry herself off with a fluffy white towel and throw her robe over her nakedness, she was strolling toward the door when he finally found his voice,

"Where are you going?" he called, she didn't turn around, just paused at the portrait hole

"To bed, I've got a long day of you making things up to me tomorrow" she replied sweetly before leaving him all together her laughter growing faint with every step she took away from him. Draco groaned and slipped his head under the water blocking out the world – the girl would be the death of him.

* * *

_Please Review!**  
**_


	5. Tied up to your bed

The Next Morning

* * *

Hermione slowly woke with a groan; her shoulders were aching and her hands were numb she tried to lower them from above her head but found them immobile. Her eyes flew open with a start and she became thoroughly disoriented, this wasn't her room, nor was this her bed. Where the fuck was she and why was she practically naked and spread eagle for all to see? Her eyes darted frantically around trying to find the answers.

A low chuckle drew her attention to her left and she swivelled frantically to try and see who her captor was but to no avail, her restraints left her very much defenceless. She dropped her head back onto the mattress with a groan closing her eyes tightly in the hope that this was all just a bad dream, but that infuriating chuckle would not leave her alone.

"Good morning" said an all too familiar voice, a voice that had the power to send shivers all down her spine, a voice she strained to hear during the day while they were 'ignoring' each other, a voice she could make cry out in pleasure and satisfaction when nobody was around to hear it.

"Draco, I don't know what you're playing at. Un-tie me now!" she said between clenched teeth, if she had been standing she would have stomped her foot, as it were all she could do was thump her foot at the end of the bed. That chuckle made her see red "Now, now my dear, you're not really in a position to be making demands" he said lightly and she heard his soft treads as he approached the foot of the bed.

"Why am I in this position at all?" she retorted hotly, refusing to admit that she was becoming aroused at all the possibilities being tied up to a bed could present. Her breath started to come in small pants as she envisioned one erotic scenario after another, she wanted him to come over and touch her, and she wanted him to take her then and there as roughly and carelessly as if she were a whore

"Draco please, let me go" she pleaded when he didn't respond, he stood just out of eye-shot and she could feel his intense gaze, she felt more exposed than she ever had in her entire life. She felt her face flush in a mix of embarrassment, anger and intense arousal as he took another step closer his intoxicating scent of sandalwood and something uniquely his own wafting over her teasing her senses, she bit her lower lip to keep from groaning again, this time in sheer pleasure.

"You know when you blush it spreads all the way down to your breast" he stated as if she hadn't spoken at all. He finally became visible at her left side and she looked at him with lust filled eyes, which quickly turned to fearful when she saw what he held.

A long brown leather cat-of-nine-tails whip dangled carelessly from one beautifully manicured hand, tiny beads at the end of each tail clinked together merrily; a complete contradiction of its true purpose. She reluctantly removed her gaze from the weapon only to stare wide eyed at her lover. She was about to plead for him to let her go again when he hit her with a _Silencio_ charm. She snapped her mouth shut and would have whimpered in fear if she could make any noise at all. He smirked and advanced on her, she began to struggle against her magical bindings in a futile effort to escape which only caused him to laugh at her again

"You can't escape. You my dear have to be the biggest tease in Hogwarts" he stated moving closer and leaning toward her face, she glared at him silently

"Don't deny that you have enjoyed leading me around by my cock, but not anymore – Draco Malfoy is nobody's bitch" she rolled her eyes as if to say get over yourself but he continued to ignore her "Now, I get to have my wicked way with you and there is nothing you can do to distract me" he flicked his tongue out to lick the love bite he had given her the night before and she shuddered.

He straightened up and stood looking down at her slowly twirling the whip in his hand and her erotic fear returned, she knew he would never hurt her seriously, but that didn't mean she would forget this morning events so easily either.

He suddenly raised the strips of leather and made a move to bring them stinging across her bared flesh, she flinched the moment he moved his hand but the pain never came, she couldn't believe what she saw. Draco had deliberately stopped short of hitting her and he had that blasted smirk plastered to his face

"Thought I would do it didn't you mudblood?" he commented lowering the whip a fraction, she glared daggers at him but he still would not look her in the eye, infact he hadn't looked her in the eye during this whole encounter and she began to wonder why. He lowered the whip a little more until the tiny beads were resting on the smooth expanse of her stomach causing a hundred different nerve endings to react and her to inhale sharply. His smirk turned into a leer as he noticed her arousal.

He lowered the whip yet another fraction and used the strips of leather to brush and caress the skin between the tiny underwear she had on and the undersides of her breasts. Every time I he got close to either end she would arch her body up in a silent plea but he would quickly change direction leaving her deeply unsatisfied.

He continued to torment her for long minutes until he finally bought his weapon over the swell of her breasts to draw lazy circles, deliberately avoiding their peaks. She cried out silently and arched into the touch becoming desperate with need but still he did not touch her. She whimpered when the touch left her completely but she refused to open her eyes to see what he had in store for her next but when several seconds had gone by and still no touch came she cracked an eyelid to peer at him.

He was staring at her breasts as if he were a starving man suddenly offered a kings feast, she watched carefully as he slowly reached out a finger to brush against her making her moan, he saw this silent response and stretched out beside her. She closed her eyes again when she felt his breath caress her starving flesh, and if she could move her hands she would have guided his head to her. He sensed her intense desire and rested his head on her breast snaking out a tongue to lazily flick against the hardened bud before taking it into his mouth and suckling. He spent what felt like hours worshiping her breasts and she was so mindless with desire that by the time he began to plant kisses along her flat stomach she was of the firm belief that she would lose it then and there.

He finally began to touch her, running his hands slowly from shoulder to thigh, as his mouth continued its journey down. Finally reaching the tiny red lace panties she still wore he stopped and his breath ghosted over her throbbing centre. He shifted to kneel between her thighs and muttered a quick spell making the garment disappear leaving her completely bare and his for the taking.

Much to her disappointment he completely skipped her aching core and he proceeded to plant hot wet kisses from thighs to calves and back up again. She held her breath as he hovered over her and continued to hold it as he bought his kiss to where she most needed it. When he snaked out his tongue to lazily flick her bud much like he had done to her breasts she remembered to breathe and began to take in great gasps as he paid homage to her in the most sinful of ways.

She writhed beneath him as he used a combination of lips, tongue, teeth and fingers to bring her to the most devastating orgasm of her life and she collapsed beneath him. He slid up her body to capture her lips and she felt like the most loved woman on earth as he slid his erection into her easily, still feeling her contractions. He muttered yet another spell and she was suddenly able to speak however she found all she could do was pant as he began to assault every one of her senses for the second time that morning.

Nothing about their lovemaking was gentle as he slammed into her with brutal force, holding her hips in a crushing grip helping her to thrust just as hard into him as they used each other in every sense of the word, desperate for the satisfaction they could bring each other. It was not long before he cried out his release against her mouth and she soon followed him over the edge screaming his name, both chests heaving as if they had run a marathon.

He finally collapsed on top of her muttering into her neck, her magical bindings sprung open and she was able to gingerly lower her arms to wrap around his sweaty torso. She also bent her knees to cradle him within her embrace relishing the fact that she could now touch him. They remained that way for a while, catching their breaths until Draco finally stirred and lifted his weight onto his elbows gazing into her eyes smiling

"I love you, do you forgive me?" he asked gently

"For what?" she asked completely lost in those grey orbs

"Everything. Lavender, Tying you up" he said kissing her glistening forehead, a slow wicked smile formed on her lips

"hmm I forgive you for tying me to this bed, but I don't forgive you for feeling Lavender up … you've still got some making up to do for that" she told him

He frowned but kissed her anyway "You're an evil woman" he told her

"I know"

"You're also late to charms" he said smugly

"What!" she screamed flinging him off her and running to find clothes, he sat up in bed laughing as for the fifth time in two days she ran off on him.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	6. Prince Charming

That Same Morning

* * *

"Oh god, I'm late I'm never late, never never never! That insufferable git!" she muttered to herself tearing down the hallways and getting lost several times all the while trying to sort out her tangled robes and realising she was missing a few vital pieces of clothing to make her even remotely decent.

After leaving Draco laughing in bed she had not paid attention to her surroundings, not that she would be able to identify where she was in the first place. Letting out a strangled cry as she hit yet another dead end, she yanked on her hair in frustration before kicking the wall for the sheer sake of it.

Bad idea, she forgot she wasn't wearing shoes and let out a howl of pain jumping in a circle with tears running down her face making a spectacle of herself. She stopped her movements when she caught a flash of blonde.

"Draco! This is all your fault!" she accused sinking to the floor in a miserable heap, huge sobs racking her tiny frame. Draco stood there in shock for a moment – he'd never seen Hermione break down before, and never expected it to be over something as simple as stubbing her toe.

"Awww come on baby, it's not that bad" he told her sinking to his knees in front of her

"Yes … yes it it is" she sniffed out covering her face with her hands which only slightly muffled her sobs. He moved closer to her and pushed her hair out of her face giving her a weak smile when she looked up at him

"Want me to kiss it better?" he offered, she gave a half sob half laugh but the tears still fell. He made an executive decision that they had been lingering in this hall far too long and stood up, scooping the hysterical female into his arms before entering a vacant class room. He located the plush teachers chair behind the front desk and sat down, cradling her on his lap while rocking her back and forth until her sobs turned to sniffs and eventually just the occasional hiccup.

"Ok?" he asked rubbing his hands up and down her back, she nodded into his soggy neck and gave another sniff "Want to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked gently pulling her away and once again smoothing her hair from her forehead. She shook her head and tried to burrow back into the crook of his neck once more. The grip he held on her forearms prevented her from escape.

"No" she finally said in a small voice

"No? As in no I won't tell you. Or no as in there is nothing wrong Draco"

"No as in there is nothing wrong with me Draco" she said averting her gaze to a portrait who was pretending to be asleep

"Liar" he said gripping her chin and forcing her to meet his piercing gaze

"Am not" she pouted with a small hiccup

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong Granger" he threatened

"But – but Charms" she said feebly pointing toward the door

"Won't start for another forty five minutes" he told her watching her face turn from an expression of utter despair to one of total disbelief

"You lied to me! You-you filthy Slytherin" she exclaimed slapping his face and crawling off his lap preparing to make a huffy exit from the dusty classroom, he grabbed her wrist before she had the opportunity to stomp off

"Hermione stop, please" he refused to let go no matter how hard she tugged and she eventually turned back to glare down at him. She took note that he wasn't much more decent than she was, his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his long toned frame and his pants weren't completely done up she even caught a glimpse of the crisp blonde hairs that she was way to familiar with just below his waistline.

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you use me for your own amusement? I thought we decided to put an end to the whole ferret-mudblood arguments; you just couldn't help yourself could you? Had to get in the last laugh didn't you"

"You know that's not true" he said

"Well it bloody seems like it" he had to suppress the grin that threatened to emerge at her rare use of language. He looked his lover up and down taking in her dishevelled hair, open robe and red underwear. He wondered if she realised that her breast were fully exposed as he pulled her closer to him

"I only said that because you seemed so peaceful"

"What? That is the lamest excuse ever Malfoy" she allowed him to pull her another inch closer the fight starting to go out of her once again "I'm of a mind to end this whole relationship right now" she threatened, his face took on a stricken look and his grip increased as if that alone would stop her

"You can't Hermione, I love you. You can't leave me over something so trivial"

"Oh and I suppose you putting your hand up another girls skirt is trivial?" she accused

"So that's what this is all about? You're still upset because I felt Lavender up?" he asked as if someone had suddenly turned the light switch on

"Of course that what this is about Draco, but there is more"

"Oh"

"Yes, if you love me as you claim you wouldn't do these things … it's as if sometimes your trying to push me away" she trailed off

"That's not true Hermione" he said his eyes pleading with her to believe him

"Then why do you do these things?" she asked softly. She allowed him to gently pull her back on his lap, and even permitted him to snake his arms around her waist before he rested a cheek against one shoulder

"I don't know why, at the time they seem funny in my head, and then when I do them I realise how they must seem to you"

"Like what?" she questioned, not wanting to admit that the goose bumps currently gracing her flesh were due to his voice and not the cold air at all

"Well Lavender for instance" he continued gently "I never told you, but she put my hand there – I never wanted to touch her, but then when I saw you looking over I thought it might be funny to make you jealous" she snorted at this, they both knew it hadn't been funny, it had turned fun later on but he was lucky she was ready to forgive him

"And this morning, lying to me about the time, making me think I was late to class?"

"I thought it would be a laugh, you're so cute when you're flustered you know, I tried to call you back before you ran out but your damn quick when you need to be" he chuckled against her back before lifting his head to kiss the side of her neck, making a whole new batch of goose bumps break out along her skin. "So you see 'Mione, I don't do these things to hurt you, I do them without thinking" he concluded

"I suppose I can forgive you" she sighed, "But I swear you make it hard to like you sometimes"

"You don't have to like me, just love me" he replied pulling her around to take her lips in a possessive kiss. Before things could get completely out of hand and she really would be late to charms she pulled away a fraction panting softly.

"We should get going" she breathed

"Do we have to?" he said kissing her lightly again

"Yes" she said in her bossiest head girl voice before slipping off his lap. She finally took note of her appearance and squealed. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand before muttering a few spells over the both of them making their crisps uniforms appear.

"Well, I'll see you around then Malfoy" she said pecking his cheek before leaving the classroom to get her books.

He smiled and headed off in the opposite direction thinking what a morning it had been.

* * *

When Draco arrived at charms Hermione was already in her customary place between the Weasel and Pothead in the third row. Her head rested on her palm and it was rather obvious that she was not paying attention to whatever drivel her two companions were spouting. He grinned knowing that she was thinking about the manner in which she had woken up and found himself reminiscing until Professor Flitwick entered the room his shock of white hair standing on end his squeaky voice commanding silence.

It was heading toward the end of the lesson and Draco realised he had not paid one bit of attention to whatever had been happening, infact he had spent a large portion of the last hour watching the various facial expressions of one Hermione Granger. He particularly liked it when she was so deep in concentration that poked her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, or maybe he liked it when she bit her bottom lip in frustration. Either way he wanted her, he wanted to talk to her and touch her and just be near her, that's when the idea came to him.

He could have patted himself on the back for the sheer brilliance of the idea but that would just look odd. So under the pretence of practicing a new version of _Wingardium Leviosa_, that was much longer lasting and did not require the users undivided attention he began to cast a rather clever spell on his one true love.

All he had to do was think about doing something to her and she would feel it, like a phantom touch. He tested this out by first by imagining running his fingers along her neck to the place where it met her shoulder. He smirked in satisfaction as she stopped mid movement to tilt her head and shiver delicately in pleasure.

He repeated the movement several times before replacing the touch with his lips and watched as she sat down, looking slightly dazed as he moved lower along the collar of her white shirt. His tongue snaked out to taste her throbbing pulse point and he heard her gasp. He continued to move between her neck and cleavage while imagining setting his hands to work on her breasts which were rising and falling rather rapidly in increasing arousal.

He continued to move lower with both mouth and hands before imagining shifting all together to start at her ankles. She gave an involuntary jump at the shift and looked around in confusion before locking eyes on his smirking face. She scowled at him as he began to worship the little dent behind her knees, caressing her outer thigh. He gave a careless shrug and she went back to staring at the front of the room, pretending great interest in Neville's attempt to help levitate the Professors desk.

He moved his touch higher and higher, bringing his mouth to taste the smooth skin of her inner thigh, he watched as she gasped again, this time gripping the table for support. He continued his journey until he reached those red lace knickers and he had to suppress his own groan as his overactive imagination took flight and he was overwhelmed with memories of her look and taste and smell, so very woman, so very Hermione. He paused briefly softly blowing on the intimate curls before nuzzling the join of her hip and thigh. He watched as she squirmed in her seat.

He saw himself pulling away the lacy fabric and exploring her damp folds with his fingers, he slowly inserted on before with drawing and bringing it back with another, and her knuckles went white at the intrusion. Taking his phantom the next step further he bought his tongue out to taste her, first circling the throbbing bud then sucking it whole into his mouth, this coupled with the deep thrusting made her arch her back, her mouth going slack.

Draco found himself having to shift in his own seat, his pants having become uncomfortably tight as he assaulted her nether lips plunging endlessly bringing her to peak for the third time that day, and all before ten am. He felt a deep satisfaction as she let out a cry of delight, shuddering her release. Nobody seemed to notice as Neville had just dropped the desk right onto Flitwick's foot and a small commotion had ensued. And much like Draco had done the day before in Potions, Hermione let her head drop to the table as she tried to regain her breath.

"Class dismissed" Flitwick squeaked out clutching his foot as Longbottom stood by apologising profusely. Draco rolled his eyes and stood, pulling his robes around him to hide his not-so-little problem. As he left the class room he winked at his lover and laughed as she sent him a death glare that promised untold horrors to come, people began to look at him as if he had lost his marbles but he didn't care he just wandered down the hall humming to himself without a care in the world.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	7. Raising the bar

Saturday Evening

* * *

Hermione huffed and shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch before repositioning her Potions text book on her lap trying once again to focus on the page, with very little success.

She just couldn't get her mind off the blonde wizard who was thoroughly too distracting for his own good and she knew she should be spending this time while he was in Quidditch practice studying but all she could think about was when he would get back and what they would do when they were reunited.

She gave herself a mental shake, she was Hermione Granger, she would not obsess over a boy no matter how good he could make her feel and how thoroughly he could make her toes curl. If she didn't get her mind off him soon she would never graduate from Hogwarts and instead of getting a ministry job where she could make a difference she would be barefoot and pregnant cooking him breakfast before he went off to work every morning, and that kind of life would never do for someone of her intelligence and capability. This thought jolted her into finishing the chapter on advanced potions properties before finally she sat back with a sigh glancing at her watch.

Frowning she realised he should have been back nearly an hour ago. As Heads they had no curfew however after the passion filled week they had just spent together she had half expected him to come running back to her to start their night early but alas here she was on her own and he was god knew where.

Maybe he had caught some Hufflepuff's making out behind a statue on his way back to their dorm, or maybe Snape had wanted to discuss his latest assignment … or maybe something had happened during Quidditch practice and he was lying in pain on his own in the infirmary. She began to panic thinking that her love was going through such agony before common sense kicked in and she realised that it was probably the least likely event to have happened.

She sighed again in an effort to calm herself and shifted her feet under her to wait. Tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair she turned her glare to the door. Minutes ticked by and still Draco did not return, Hermione began to fidget restlessly, picking at the cotton of her pullover and checking her watch every five seconds. She lasted all of seven minutes and forty two seconds before pulling herself to her feet and practically running into the hallway.

She made her way to the infirmary at a clip that was just a little too fast to be considered walking and burst through the doors startling Madam Pomfry who was bent over a fourth year Ravenclaw student who appeared to have lost his nose. Both patient and nurse looked up at her unexpected intrusion but Hermione paid them no heed as she glanced up and down the rows of beds and almost collapsed in relief when their was not a blonde hair in sight.

"Are you ok dear?" Madam Pomfry asked moving away from the noseless boy and cautiously approaching the witch. Hermione backed away embarrassed and shook her telling the medi-witch she was just doing rounds and fled back down the hallway before she could question her anymore. Poppy shook her head and before firmly closing the infirmary doors.

Hermione ran until she reached the great hall silently kicking herself for being so stupid. She made her way toward the huge wooden doors that led to the grounds and let herself out into the cool night air heading at a slow pace toward the lake. She was almost at waters edge when she saw a light shining toward the Quidditch change rooms, obviously someone was still out there and maybe they knew where Draco was, she swiftly changed direction and picked up the pace.

The Quidditch change rooms were located beneath the towering stands and each house could access their own private domains by the main entrances. Hermione had to take a swift left to reach the south entrance, quickly locating the green door and un-warding it before letting herself in. The change rooms ran the length around the field and were not so large as they were long, one had to take door after door before they hit the room they required. The outer office contained a desk and a few chairs where obviously the administration of the team was put into effect. The next space along was set up like a board room with a massive oval table and chalk board attached to the far wall. Hermione made her way through both before hitting the room containing lockers and long benches this too was empty.

Hermione frowned in concentration when she heard a sound from the next room, like metal hitting metal – it reminded her of the blacksmiths of old. She followed the sound into the next room which held an eclectic collection of both muggle and magical gym equipment. And there in the far corner of the mirrored room was Draco Malfoy, flat on his back along a padded bench pulling and releasing the bar above him rhythmically. Sweat glistened on his naked torso as he continued his workout oblivious to the witch gazing at him with lust in her eyes.

His biceps strained and he puffed his chest as he once again pulled the bar toward him, lifting the weights at the head of the machine. Hermione's eyes followed the movement as she approached him making her presence known. He released the weights but held onto the bar as his head swerved on the bench to spy his intruder.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" he asked clearly astonished to be seeing her in the Slytherin change room

"Looking for you … I was worried" she suddenly realised how lame she must seem

"You were?" he grinned and sat up, his legs straddling the bench, she just nodded flushing slightly in embarrassment "Come here" he commanded tilting his chin to look up at her as she drew up to the bench his grin turning lecherous. He was still panting slightly from his exertions but he also noticed she wasn't fairing much better and tucked away the knowledge that going shirtless more often could be very beneficial to him.

Infact the sight of a shirtless Malfoy almost made her swoon and she grabbed onto the bar just above her head for support as she swayed closer to him. He moved his hands to span her waist and leaned in placing a soft kiss just above the swell of her breasts "I missed you too sweetheart" he murmured.

"I never said I missed you" she sighed as his mouth moved a little higher to the throbbing pulse point at the base of her neck

"True but you would have been missing me before you became worried" his tongue snaked out to lick the small bead of sweat that was forming before pulling even closer. She opened her eyes when he shifted back on the bench slightly and squealed in surprise when he lifted her to straddle the bench facing him

"That's better" he smirked running his hands up her outer thighs before pulling then around his own waist bringing her flush against him, both gasped at the intimate contact.

"Should we be doing this here?" She tried to ignore the quiver in her voice

"Why not?" he purred dipping his head to nibble at her neck, running his hands from thighs to shoulders causing her to shiver "Nobody will come, it's after curfew" he promised

Her feebly protests soon turned to mews of pleasure as he left no piece of flesh unexplored and soon she found herself lying on top of him rather naked, her legs dangling on either side of the bench. He stopped kissing her for a moment to reach above her head grabbing the bar and bringing it down toward them. Her brows drew together in confusion

"Trust me" he said huskily at the look and told her to place her hands over his own as he resumed ravishing her mouth, she was soon lost to everything but those glorious lips on her own and that smooth tongue battling for dominance. His sudden release of the bar drew her body up sharply and he took the opportunity to enter her sweet folds and they groaned in mutual satisfaction. He pulled bar back down toward them and she pushed down with him

"When I let go drop down" he rasped his breathing growing harsh, she processed what he wanted her to do for a moment before nodding her understanding. This time when he released the weighted bar she raised her body up and managed to slide deeper over his length. He pulled down again and she lifted herself almost off him, her lower body quivering with pleasure. He repeated the move several times and they fell into the rise and fall rhythm both grunting with pleasure each time he hit deeper.

He began to increase the pace slowly kissing her flesh every time he lowered the bar and she was back in reach and they both began to quiver uncontrollably as the friction between them as well as the physical strain began to take its toll.

"Draco ... please, I need …" Hermione whimpered, the pressure of her lower regions becoming almost painful, her body crying out for release. Draco released the bar so swiftly that he became more deeply imbedded in her than ever before causing her climax to hit her hard and she cried out, digging her nails into the backs of his hands. He left her dangle there as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through her and she finally collapsed on his chest.

"Hold on" he grunted in her ear as he let go of the bar all together and grabbed hold of her hips pounding into her until he found his own satisfaction. Hermione gripped the bench above his head as he slammed almost violently into her body making her own convulsing muscles react in a very pleasant way.

They finally both slumped in exhaustion, glistening with sweat, her hair plastered between them. She was the first to stir groaning as she slid off him and onto the prickly carpeted floor, her shaking legs unable to support her. Draco swung his own quivering legs around and stood for a moment still catching his breath before leaning down and scooping her up into his arms heading into the next room which held multiple showers.

He leant her up against the white tiled wall as he swivelled 2 heads toward them and began adjusting taps to let out a refreshing stream of barely warm water that felt like heaven after the heat of the gym. He approached her again and pinned her against the wall and began kissing her in earnest letting the water run over them washing away the sweat and smell of sex.

"I do believe that's the best workout I've ever had" he murmured kissing her neck, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nudged him to that he was against the wall and the stream of water was hitting her own back before replying

"Yes we should do it again sometime"

"Most defiantly" they both grinned at each other before he turned the water off all together. He dried them off and they located clothes before turning the lights out and exiting the change rooms.

Walking back toward Hogwarts hand in hand they didn't notice the quick flash of white light in the dark … but they would wish they hadn't been so absorbed in each other because that one flash of light was about to make their lives a whole lot more difficult.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	8. Manic Monday

Manic Monday

* * *

Monday morning found Draco draped over Hermione, having snuck into her room the night before with very sinful intent. They had spent most of their Sunday apart visiting their housemates in their dorms and therefore had a lot of catching up to do; at least in Draco's opinion they did – so he had spent a large portion of the evening and the early morning hours before class exhausting the poor witch.

The incessant tapping on the window above her four poster bed was what finally roused him and he untangled their limbs to look bleary eyed at the large brown owl that dared disturb his peace. He threatened to hex the animal as he reached up and accepted the note it held in its beak, it swooped back out the window and Draco flopped his tousled head back onto Hermione's chest fully intending to get at least another half hour of sleep, Hermione had other ideas however and stirred before propping herself up on her elbows

"What was that?" she croaked, he almost smirked in satisfaction knowing he was the cause of her current vocal status, having made her scream for the better portion of the night

"Just an owl" he said trying to settle back down against her warmth

"Well…" she prodded when he didn't continue "Hand it over" she finally commanded holding out her hand

He cracked open an eye and gave her a sly look waiting to see how she would react if he put something else in her hand "Draco! Be serious for once, I asked for my letter … not your crown jewels. God get your head out of the gutter"

"What? … I didn't do anything"

"No you were thinking it. Letter. Now." She gritted out. Draco sat up in bed and gave her another look that she easily interpreted to mean he wasn't giving it without a fight. She got to her knees and moved toward him slowly – like a predator stalking its prey. He moved further back holding the parchment out of reach and had to catch the bed post before he fell off the edge of the bed all together; Hermione smirked as she crawled closer.

Draco so became mesmerised by the movement of her curves, her breasts swaying with her movement, the subtle ripple of muscle beneath flesh that he didn't notice her slowly reach for her wand amid the sheets. Before he knew it she had accio'd the parchment from his grip and had scampered away from him to read it. It was his turn to become the predator.

She was just unfolding the parchment when he crept up behind and brushed aside her hair to place the softest of kisses on her golden shoulder, her breath hitched and her eyes fluttered closed. He moved along the line of her neck then left a trail of wet kisses down her spine, she groaned when he reached the dimples just above her cheeks.

He slowly followed the trail back up and she tilted her head as his lips claimed hers slowly and softly in complete contrast to the night before and the urgency they had both felt. He nibbles his way along her swollen bottom lip and was granted access without hesitation. She emitted another low groan and he took the opportunity to pull the parchment from her hand and fling it across the room his hands quickly returned to her silky skin as he caressed her sides making her shiver.

He reached down and hooked an arm under her knees to bring her lying down on the bed his back still flush against hers as his mouth continued it slow sensual assault. His tongue swept along her inner walls and she whimpered at the sensations as his hands slowly made their way back down her waist. He parted her legs with his knee and slid it up to meet her hot core and she gasped in delight which turned to another helpless whimper when his slid one long finger to caress her inner folds feeling how wet she was for him.

He continued to caress her bringing her almost to the edge several times only to change his tact slightly and start the build up again and she couldn't take much more of the sweet torture he was inflicting upon her "Please Draco … I need you inside me" she barely recognised her own pleading voice

He sensed her growing need and swiftly entered her from behind grunting softly as he hit bottom. He began moving slowly, barely leaving her just rocking back and forward into her and she almost sobbed in frustration, needing more friction, needing more of him, just needing more. "Faster" she groaned and he complied nibbling that spot just below her ear making a whole new set of shivers run down her spine.

"Oh god" she cried out as his pace increased

"God has nothing to do with this" he replied gently nipping her ear. She had a death grip on his the arm now wrapped around her waist as he began pulling her down over his length hitting a spot inside her that seemed to be made just for him to find. He sensed what she needed and shifted his angle slightly hitting that spot over and over again and she felt the bubble of pleasure inside her increase by ten fold.

She was now gasping and both their breathing became harsh as he continued to take her, both aiming to reach that beautiful release. He shifted his hand up and cupped one breast running is thumb over and over one peaked nipple making her cry out even louder. It was when he took the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed that the bubble inside her burst and she experienced one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. Draco soon followed her over the edge her release triggering his own and they rode out the blissful sensations together before collapsing together on the edge of the mattress bathed in sweat and the smell of sex strong in the air.

It was a while before either of the stirred and that's when she remembered the letter. Glaring at Draco's sleeping form she slipped from his grasp and located the parchment under the bed. When she read it her eyes widened in horror

"Draco get up. Now!" she said frantically scourgifying herself since there was no time to shower and throwing clothes around trying to locate her missing shoe.

"Mmmm in a minute" he mumbled into the pillow

"No now. Dumbledore was expecting us half an hour ago"

"What?"

"You know the headmaster … he sent me a note requesting an urgent meeting with the both of us half an hour ago" she gasped out crawling under the bed and locating the missing item of footwear.

She heard Draco get up and scramble out of the room as she finished dressing. Glancing in the mirror she saw she was flushed and her hair was a mess. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled it back into a twist that was supposed to be a bun and grabbed a red head band to keep what fell out of it off her face before running out into the common room.

Draco was there hopping into his pants and looking more ruffled than she had ever seen him. She watched him try to get his both legs into the one pant leg and rolled her eyes as he overbalanced and fell on a couch. She approached and roughly shoved his hands away finally getting his clothes to rights and grabbing his hand practically dragging him out of their rooms.

They ran down the hallways and staircases receiving strange looks from students on their way down to the great hall for breakfast before finally reaching Dumbledore's office. Chests heaving they leant against the wall for a moment to catch their breaths before entering the spiral staircase with the massive rising Phoenix statue.

They each tried to look composed as they entered the office to be confronted by the displeased glares of the Headmaster, the Potions Master and their Transfiguration Professor.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy … lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered in a tone that spoke of his unhappiness. They both declined and the headmaster popped one in his mouth and regarded them quietly over his half moon glasses before motioning them to sit in the two spare chairs by the left of his desk, the professor's were to his right.

"I believe we should begin this meeting by informing you both that you are not here regarding your duties as head boy and girl although this matter may affect that status greatly of it cannot be resolved" Dumbledore began giving them each a long and piercing look before shuffling some papers on his desk and moving one to the side.

"What the headmaster means to say is that you are both in a lot of trouble if this issue cannot be resolved and your positions as head students of this school will be given to more … honourable … students" Snape said silkily

"Thankyou Severus. Now it has come to our attention that you both may have been abusing your positions, we need to find out if this is true or if this has just been one big misunderstanding" Dumbledore continued standing up and handing them both several pieces of folded parchment.

"We need you to tell us if there is any truth to these claims" Professor McGonagall said watching their reactions closely as they looked down at the parchments which seemed to be some kind of student newspaper.

The letter head stated 'The Creevey Chronicles' and the headline screamed 'The Slytherin Prince & Gryffindor Princess' Secret Exposed: _Our heads of school doing the dirty with each other. Exclusive Pictures inside'_

Hermione gasped as Draco looked at her sharply – they were in big trouble now.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	9. Manic Monday II

Manic Monday II

* * *

"I'm going to kill the little creep" Draco raved sweeping down the hallways toward the great hall.

"Only if don't get to him first" Hermione seethed practically having to run so she didn't trip and fall. Draco's grip on her hand tightened as the noise of the hall grew louder indicating that breakfast was well under way and he pulled her behind a statue where they couldn't be seen by any passers by but had a clear view of the doorway.

"What?" she questioned clearly confused – she was just as eager to tear Colin a new one as he was

"Storming in there like we are will do us no good." He said taking a deep breath and pushing his hair from his eyes taking in her flushed and dishevelled look.

"Your so hot when your all riled up" he commented lazily giving her a thorough once over and smirking

"Not now Draco, its those kinds of comments that got us in this trouble in the first place" she hissed peering around the statue to see a group of giggling Hufflepuff third years enter the hall quickly formulating a plan

"Ok, I will follow that group in, you go in after me and we will corner the little creep when he leaves" She said focusing on the doorway and slinking out into the hallway without waiting for his nod of agreement and making her way behind the overly perky students. She was so focused on getting to the Gryffindor table unseen that it took her a moment to register exactly what the girls were giggling about

"… And did you see the one of her on her knees? I wonder if she learnt that in a book" on of them commented making her companions break out into peals of laughter. Hermione flushed in mortification

"I thought it was kind of sweet when they were holding hands, like a real couple. I don't know what he sees in her though" the tall blonde one with a squeaky voice added in

"I wonder if he used the whip against her or the other way around – I mean who knows what kind of other kinky stuff they got up to in that room they use. What did Creevey call it again?" a little mousy haired one added in completely oblivious to how close she was to getting hexed by the very witch they were discussing

"The Room of Sin or something just as stupid" the blonde answered leading the group toward the Hufflepuff table and Hermione in clear view of every other student, all of whom were thankfully too busy stuffing their faces to notice her standing there. She began backing away slowly then broke into a full run only to hit what felt like a solid brick wall which tumbled with her.

Disoriented she pushed herself off the mass of solid muscle beneath her and swept her hair off her face only to look down and gasp. Draco scowled and shoved her roughly off him before getting to his feet and dusting himself off with all the pompous air he could muster.

"Watch where your going _Mudblood_" he sneered and began to move gracefully toward the Slytherin table. The entire hall was silent as the Hermione stood up, re-adjusted her shiny Head-girl badge, shook out her robes and strode toward the slack-jawed Gryffindor table seemingly oblivious to the attention she was getting.

As she sat down between Harry and Ron furious whispered began as those closest to the scene relayed what had just transpired down the table

"So ah Hermione …" Seamus said around a mouth full of scrambled eggs "you and Malfoy having a lovers tiff?" he gave a lopsided grin and a bit off food toppled out of his mouth and onto the open newspaper in front of him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Hermione sniffed in disgust at the Irishman's table manners, trying to make out she knew nothing of this mornings printed accusations just like she and Draco had agreed

"Sure you do, it's all right here in the 'Creepy Chronicles'" Seamus continued oblivious to the death stares he was getting from the two wizards who flanked her and passing over a copy of the newspaper much as Dumbledore had done not an hour ago.

Hermione feigned a shocked gasp as she looked upon the incriminating parchment and the moving pictures of her and Draco – the damning evidence playing over and over again in all its passionate glory. Everyone within close proximity seemed to be waiting for her to say something

"This … this is preposterous" she spluttered, flinging the paper around dramatically. "How dare he? The little creep. These are lies, all lies!" she raised her voice and got the attention of even more people

"See, I told you all" Ron said standing up and glaring around him, anger making his skin tone match his hair "Hermione would never go for a ferret like _Malfoy_" he practically spat. Harry put his hand on her shoulder to show his support and gave her a brief smile, which she tried return un-successfully, her stomach churning

"I cannot believe this. My own house believing the worst of me … and my own housemate printing such … drivel!" she added throwing a glare in the cowering Creevey's direction. He clutched his camera to his chest protectively and tried to slink under the table but suddenly found himself surrounded by a small group of irate seventh years who believed their head girl

"But Hermione, as the saying goes … a picture says a thousand words" Dean put in at Seamus' side earning another glare from Ron

"This is true" Hermione stated taking a deep breath "But I am not nor have I ever been Draco Malfoy's lover. I deny these wild allegations" she bluffed. By now she had the attention of the entire hall and the staff present on the dais.

"So explain all the photos then, do you have an evil twin or something?" accused Dennis Creevey standing up on the bench to stare angrily down the table at her

"No … the photos can all be easily explained" Hermione said willing her voice not to shake. "Let us examine page one shall we?" she asked in a prim tone and there was a great shuffling of papers as people got out their copy of the Chronicle or moved to share with those who didn't have one. She felt like she was conducting one large class.

Standing up she moved to the head of the Gryffindor table and looked down at a photo of her and Draco hand in hand returning to Hogwarts after their steamy session in the change rooms.

"It may appear to all of you that we are indeed holding hands" she began in a clear voice, "This is just an unfortunate camera angle and if you look carefully we are just standing in close proximity and utilising the light of one wand rather then both of our wands" she didn't know when she had become such a consummate liar but for now it was the role she must play, plus these were the lies that Draco had come up with in the Headmasters office earlier and she was sticking to them

"Now if you will turn to the three photographs on page two" she said not allowing anyone to argue with the fact that she and Draco were indeed holding hands in the photograph and that is was very obvious even to a half blind person

"This first photo would appear to have us in a compromising position where it would seem once again that an unfortunate camera angle has led you all to believe that I am" she paused briefly feeling her face heat up in embarrassment "performing fellatio on Draco Malfoy. I was infact tying my shoe lace whilst on rounds and was discussing a strange noise we had both heard from the filth floor corridor" she sent a glare in the Hufflepuff's direction knowing that several of them had been caught that night by Filch. The students in question hung their heads and flushed in embarrassment at being singled out.

"The next two photos' I must say are just matters of coincidence. As you should all know, as Head Boy and Girl, Draco and are in a role of responsibility and during both of these circumstance where it is clearly shown we are coming and going from certain places together it has been when are working the heads of the student body. Because we take this role very seriously and are obligated to investigate any goings on that go against school rules and protocol." She took a deep breath and looked sternly across the sea of heads that happened to be hanging on every lie before continuing

"The room shown in the final photograph on page three was discovered by myself and the head boy and we have been working diligently to discover who the students responsible for the collection of contraband and various paraphernalia are. We want it known that the hallway on the sixth floor to the right has been out of bounds due the unstable condition of one of the south towers facing the lake and has been so all year. We would also like to remind you that any after curfew activity must take place within the common rooms and must be considered appropriate. What was found in this room was not appropriate" She pursed her lips and ignored the sniggers that followed this statement

"Finally Draco Malfoy and I as your head students have been asked to inform you all that all student publications that are not in the format of a newsletter and do not contain relevant information for the aid in the continuation of harmonious student life at Hogwarts has been suspended and newspapers such as 'The Creevey Chronicles" will no longer be in circulation due to their blatant gossip and manipulation of facts" and with that she turned on her heel and left the stunned hall fully aware that over a hundred people were gaping at her in shock.

She was just taking the turn to the moving staircases when a great rush of noise burst from the hall as students recovered from her tangent. She also heard the running of footsteps and hoped to god it wasn't Draco – that would just feed the rumour mill more. She was surprised when Harry and Ron caught up with her.

"Wow Hermione … that took guts" Harry said patting her on the back and giving her a smile that would charm the pants off any breathing female within a two hundred meter radius. Hermione smiled back but it was rather forced, she hated lying to her best friends but knew that they would never accept her relationship at least not this way, what with it being strewn across the headlines so to speak

"Don't worry Mione'. We'll take care of the little creep for you" Ron said punching a fist into his hand and looking like he really would do Colin some serious harm. She placed a hand on his sleeve as the staircase took them higher

"Leave it Ron … I will deal with him. And if I don't the Slytherins will – can't have their Prince shacking up with a muggle-born now can they" she laughed but something inside of her was slowly bleeding as the stark truth that her love affair with Draco was so wrong in the eyes of so many became more and more obvious to her. She hated to admit it but her relationship was now on very shaky ground in light of recent events.

Harry and Ron dropped her off in her dorm and went off to get their books promising to meet her before double potions, acting as her protectors against any who dared to make a case and call her on her lies.

She was sadly making her bed trying not to cry as she thought about all she may loose when Draco entered her room and came up behind her hugging her to his chest emulating her feelings telling her in his own way that he didn't want things to change any more than she did.

"Everything will be ok Mione', you'll see, they will forget all about it in a few weeks" he whispered into her hair "You did great today, I was so proud of you"

The softly spoken statement finally broke her and she sobbed as he turned her in his arms hugging her to him hard, running his hands soothingly up and down her back and kissing her hair. When she quieted a little he began to kiss the still falling tears from her cheeks whispering endearments the whole time before finally taking her mouth under his and kissing her with all the love he possessed.

The kiss was broken by a loud bang of wood against stone they both turned to see every single seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin staring at their passionate embrace, Ron and Pansy both fainted in shock.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	10. Fireside Chats

Fireside Chats

* * *

Hermione and Draco stared wide eyed in dismay at the equally shocked crowed of seventh years standing into their common room. The couple were still wrapped around each other in an embrace that could not be misinterpreted in any way shape or form; it was obvious that what had been going on was not due to an unfortunate camera angle.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry yelled stepping over the unconscious lump that was Ron and storming over toward them before wrenching Hermione from the Slytherins arms and pulling her behind him protectively

"She was upset and …" but Harry didn't let him finish

"Of course she was upset you were forcing yourself on her" Harry turned to the witch behind him "Are you ok 'Mione?" he asked gently and was rewarded for his concern with a slap on the face. He pressed his hand to his reddening cheek and looked between the two Head students

"How dare you" she seethed "You come in here with your hero complex and assume I can't take care of myself. If Draco was attacking me I wouldn't be standing there crying, I would have kicked him where it hurts … and if you don't shut up I will do exactly that to you!"

By now everyone else was coming out of their shocked daze and even Ron and Pansy were starting to groan from their positions on the floor

"You mean Creevey was right … you too are, you know …" Seamus piped up from just inside the door. Hermione went red and hung her head as more tears started to fall, Harry went to touch her arm when Draco shoved him out of the way and pulled her back into his arms again stroking her back soothingly

"Yes we are … you know … as you so eloquently put it Finnegan. Now if you will all get out of our rooms and leave us alone. As you can see Hermione is not up to seeing you lot right now" Nobody moved they all just stared at the couple as if they each had grown three heads and an extra set of arms

"But Draco I thought you and I …" Pansy started looking like she was going to wretch just because Draco was touching not only a muggle born but a Gryffindor at that

"Pansy dear, you and I were just a figment of your imagination. Get over it" Draco said coolly starting to turn Hermione into her bedroom to get away from them all when Ron stood up

"Wait a minute. What makes you think were just going to let you take her in there alone with you?" he drew up short when Harry held out his arm to stop him getting any closer to them

"That's right. Tell us what the fuck is going on. For all we know this could be some Slytherin trick you've cooked Malfoy … and what kind of friends would we be then?" Harry said quietly. Draco realised that walking away wasn't going to solve this problem and would infact make Hermione's life miserable. With a sigh of resignation he flicked his wand and transfigured several books into armchairs and motioned for everyone to take a seat.

Taking up a chair and pulling the now sobbing witch onto his lap he returned the groups glares mulling over what he was going to say in his head before asking "So what is it you want to know?"

"This is obviously more than just the occasional shag … how long has it been going on?" Dean Thomas spoke up, effectively cutting off whatever snide remarks Hermione's two best friends were about to make

"Since the end of fifth year when we both found out we were to be prefects we attended a meeting and discovered that we could actually have a civil conversation with each other when certain people were not around, over that summer we began owling each other daily and from there we would spend time in the library together or just talk after meetings and classes." He replied calmly having decided to hold nothing back

"Is this true Hermione?" Harry asked, she sniffed and nodded

"We kept it from everyone but we never expected it to get this far, never expected we would one day have to tell anyone"

"Why?" Neville asked, he was not upset about the whole matter like Harry, Ron and Pansy; more curious

"Because when we first got romantically involved we never expected it to last more than a few weeks – after all we are supposed to be enemies. But a few weeks came and went and we found that we didn't really want to stop what was happening between us" she looked levelly at Harry and Ron for a tense moment

"I love him" Ron looked away in disgust while Harry stared back searching her eyes and seeing only the truth, he nodded his support and Hermione gave him a weak smile

"The problem now is you all know" Draco said seriously, ignoring the exchange between his girlfriend and her best friend feeling a slight pang of jealousy

"How's that a problem?" Lavender asked "I think this is all sooo romantic" she sighed and had a glazed dreamy look about her as she said this

"Because Dumbledore got a hold of Creevey's magazine and told us that if the photos were true than we had been abusing Head student status by breaking rules that other students were expected to follow and not practicing discretion – if the truth gets out we loose our positions and it will be marked on our permanent records" Every student in the room knew how important it was to the two that they have relatively unmarred records to ensure future employment – to be expelled from the Head student position could be disastrous for their lives after Hogwarts

"Were not asking for you all to become best friends nor are we expecting house unity; we are simply asking you as friends and housemates to keep this a secret just until the end of the year. It doesn't matter after Hogwarts what you say but for our time remaining here please don't make this gossip" Hermione implored them all. Several people hung their heads in guilt; it was obvious they had intended to do just that

"Well this has been fun but we are all about to become very late to potions and I don't think Snape will buy the 'we got lost' excuse" with a great shuffle of bags all twenty students left the tiny dormitory and made their way toward the dungeons muttering between themselves. Draco pulled Hermione a little ways behind the group and kissed her softy

"Everything will be ok" he whispered and she was about to reply when both Lavender and Parvati gave out a huge sigh "Sooo romantic" they both cooed staring at them before turning back to at the duel death stares.

Draco scowled and the continued on with the rest of the group looking suspiciously to the front where he could see Weasel and Pansy talking – he would have to watch those two; as the saying goes hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and knowing Pansy she would take his relationship with Hermione as a personal insult.

* * *

It wasn't till 11.30 that night that Draco and Hermione got to be alone. She entered their dorm and flopped onto the couch beside him and burrowed her face into his neck. He put down the book he had been attempting to read unsuccessfully for the last three hours and draped and arm around her shoulder

"I thought your watch finished an hour ago" he murmured kissing the top of her head lightly

"It did. I ran into Ron on my way back here and he just spent the last hour trying to convince me that you were up to something" she huffed

"Oh but dear I am up to something" he stated with a smirk, she gave him a confused look until he took her hand and drew it down his chest to the fly of his slacks. Comprehension dawned as she felt the evidence of his arousal that had sprung up the moment he came into contact with her.

She leaned up and initiated a rather heated kiss while rubbing her hand over and over his manhood making him groan into her mouth. She soon found herself flat on her back on the couch staring up into his lust filled eyes smiling she lifted her head to kiss him again as he struggled out of his clothing then helped her with her own.

He hissed when their naked bodies came into contact and she rubbed against him like an affectionate cat. Bringing her hands up to run through his hair he made a path down her neck to take one pert nipple in his mouth all the while admiring the way the firelight made her skin glow a brilliant shade of gold. The witch was beautiful in her passion there was no doubt about it.

She began shifting beneath him restlessly writhing with need; he lifted his head and ravished her mouth again before entering her in one swift thrust. She almost forgot to breath a she felt him fill her to the hilt and hit bottom it was so wonderful to feel him so close, to not be able to tell where she ended and he began. The sensations tripled as he began to move sliding all the way out then plunging in again building up the pace and finding a rhythm that she easily match thrust for thrust. The soft cushions of the couch supported her as he raise himself and straightened his elbows thrusting harder and harder watching as he took complete possession of her.

Her eyes drifted closed as the sensations built and her body was lifted higher and higher. She placed her feet flat in the couch and bent her knees as he pushed her further and further into the cushions getting more out of control with every stroke when suddenly he let out a cry and released, he threw his head back and she watched as his neck corded with tension. The sight was beautiful and erotic and she felt her own pulsing release begin and gasped and he continued to pump in and out of her as she milked him for all he was worth.

It wasn't until the last pulsing shudders were coursing through her body that he finally collapsed on top of her breathing heavily and smoothing his hands up and down any inch of skin he could reach.

She wrapped her arms firmly around him and couldn't help thinking how lucky she was to have him.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	11. United Payback

United Payback

* * *

Bent over double and gripping the back of the couch for support Hermione loved the feeling of being thrust into almost violently as Draco staked his claim on a body that already belonged to him in so many ways. Grunting his pleasure as he drove into her moist opening over and over again he felt his own body begin to tense up but willed himself to last just a little longer, to draw out the pleasure as much as he could.

Shifting the hand that held a shapely hip in an almost painful grip he leaned over her body and began to stroke her throbbing bud, revelling in the gasps and moans she granted him at the increased sensations. He continued to pleasure her as his hips became a thrusting blur and he finally allowed his control to slip, feeling her muscles tighten around his engorged shaft as she too came closer to release.

Using his other hand to grip her hair he pulled her head back and slanted his mouth over hers greedily taking all he could of the witch under him. With a hoarse shout he felt a great heat and then nothing but unbelievably pleasurable spasms as he spent. He felt her arch up underneath him before she too plunged over the edge, milking him for all he was worth.

He collapsed on top of her as they both stood shaking and panting. He closed his eyes and inhaled the citrus smell of her hair before gently kissing the back of her neck and helping her to stand. Leading her into the shared bathroom he turned on the shower faucets and held her still shaking form as the water heated. Stepping in he let her under first before taking her place allowing the water to wash away the sweat and musky essence of the last few hours of lovemaking.

He hadn't intended on taking her so many times nor on the couch, but she had just looked so adorable – like a sleepy kitten – when she had walked in from her rounds and Ronald Weasley's accusations that he was using her triggered something off in his brain. The need to possess her had come upon him like a lighting bolt and nothing could have stopped him from taking her right then and there.

He could see how much he had exhausted her as he smoothed a soapy wash cloth across her collar bone and down one shoulder, the dark rings under her closed eyes made him feel a little guilty. He made quick work of washing her then his own body and when he twisted the taps and led her out of the shower stall she didn't even open her eyes.

Drying them both off he also noticed the faint red marks on her hips and breasts and neck where he had either nibbled or gripped her too hard and he felt another pang of guilt. He was only pulled from his musing when he realised she was fast asleep where she stood so he gently picked her up and deposited her in his bed before climbing in behind her and held her gently to his chest. Sleep soon claimed him too.

* * *

Hermione woke up alone the next morning. She came too groggily and reached out toward the other side of the bed feeling for Draco's familiar warmth but it just wasn't there. Frowning she sat up and pushed her hair from her face looking curiously around but it soon became obvious that he was not even in their dorm. Figuring he must have left for breakfast already she got out of bed and padded across to her room to get ready for the day.

She was sitting on her bed rolling her stockings up her leg when someone entered the dorm. Thinking it was Draco she quickly slipped on her shoes and went out to greet him, only it wasn't Draco it was Ginny and she wasn't looking too pleased.

"What's this I hear about you and the Ferret boy?" she demanded crossing her arms over her chest and tapping a foot in a way that would have put Mrs Weasley to shame.

"You mean what Colin said? I explained all that yesterday Gin" Hermione said picking up her red headband off the floor where Draco had thrown it the night before and moving into the bathroom, the irate red head followed.

"I know what you said yesterday but Harry says it was all an act and that what Colin printed was true. I thought we were friends Hermione, I thought we shared these kinds of things" it took Hermione a moment to realise that her actions had hurt the youngest Weasley.

"Did Harry also explain why we kept it a secret?" she asked gently looking at the other girl through the mirrors reflection, she saw her eyes drop to the floor and her whole demeanour change now that she was hearing straight from the horse's mouth.

"Well yes he did mention something about losing your position as head girl and it going on your permanent record. But still you could have told me"

"Draco and I decided not to tell anyone, but I'm sorry that I kept things from you. Believe me there were times where I was so happy I just wanted to share it with someone, especially you, but I couldn't"

"So he really does make you happy then?" Ginny asked faintly

"Yes, I love him" she simply replied. Half expecting Ginny to turn away in disgust she was completely taken off guard when the girl broke out into a smile.

"Well hurry up then, you have to tell me all the details on the way to breakfast – leave nothing out!" she said excitedly and Hermione smiled back at the enthusiasm secretly thrilled that one of her closest friends supported her.

Hermione and Ginny spoke animatedly on the way to the Great Hall but changed the conversation once they entered and took up spots on the Gryffindor table. Harry greeted her warmly whereas Ron didn't say a word, obviously still upset about their discussion the night before.

She was just helping herself to a fruit platter when the noise level in the hall suddenly dropped. A loud 'meeeep' brought her head up with the rest of the student body and all turned to stare at a very … interesting sight indeed.

There stood Colin Creevey just inside the entrance to the great hall in pink tutu, his hair in pigtails and what appeared to be drag queen make-up obscuring his horrified features. The boy was trying to push down the skirt to cover himself better but it was all in vain and when he turned to run back out of the hall he was dumped with an unknown sticky substance that coated him from head to foot before pink feathers began raining down on him.

The hall watched in stunned silence as the boy tried to run again but slid in the unknown substance and he fell with another 'meeeep' his legs stuck up in the air his arms flat by his sides. The Slytherins were the first to begin laughing hysterically, closely followed by the cackles from Ravenclaw then the giggles from Hufflepuff and even his own house couldn't help chuckling at the boys expense. Hermione was one of very few who were not laughing, after all she had wanted the boy to pay but public humiliation was not the way to go in her opinion. She looked over to the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco was obviously thinking the same thing. They had wanted to deal with Creevey privately.

Looking at his companions she saw Blaise pocket his wand and wink in her direction but not at her, instead it was directed at Harry who was also stealthily hiding his wand in the folds of his robes. Draco hadn't missed this exchange either and raised a brow in her direction before shrugging his shoulder, clearly as baffled as she was about the rare show of house unity.

Dumbledore's booming voice soon cut through the laughter and the teachers hurried to help the poor sixth year who was now sobbing. Draco stood and so did Hermione – it seemed they would be missing classes that morning to do their duties as Head students. She sighed and followed the group of outraged teachers toward the infirmary secretly elated thrilled Colin Creevey had got what was coming to him, not that she would ever admit it out loud, but she didn't think he would be printing anymore rumours for a long time.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	12. All In This Together

All In This Together

* * *

The students remaining in the great hall watch the procession of teachers leave and waited all of five seconds before they once again broke out in excited chatter, all wondering one thing – who had done it? Only a select few seemed to know what was going on but they were saying nothing.

Harry being one of the main perpetrators was currently being quietly congratulated by the other seventh year Gryffindor's who had been present when the plan to get Colin Creevey had been formulated and he couldn't be happier with its results. He exchanged another smirk with his Slytherin partner in crime and noticed that he too was receiving similar treatment, albeit a little less enthusiastic.

Nobody noticed two of the seventh years get up and leave the hall by some unspoken agreement. The two said nothing as they moved stealthily through the halls – after all it was highly suspicious that these two were together at all, being a Slytherin and a Gryffindor and it was sure to be questioned.

"Did you get the stuff?" The red headed boy asked not looking at his companion.

The girl beside him snorted in a very un-lady like manner before relying "You sound like were doing a drug deal, like on one of those muggle television programs. But yes Weasley I got the stuff, and let me tell you it wasn't easy. But it will all be worth it by the end of the month" she sneered a smirk gracing her pug like features.

"Good it wont work without it" he replied stepping up the pace a little and turning another corner, watching the shadows carefully as if someone would jump out at them any minute.

"Twenty One days you said. Are you sure there isn't a way to speed up the process? I mean I want that bitch away from him as soon as possible; god knows what could happen in twenty one days" Her shrill voice made him cringe slightly

"Trust me if there was an easier way we would be doing it; I want her away from him now; god knows what the slimy cockroach is up to" he muttered more to himself than her – after all she may be his accomplice in this plan but that didn't mean he liked her. She was the only one desperate enough to go along with his scheme.

"Honestly it's her that's up to something. The little bookworm probably slipped him a love potion because she couldn't get anyone else to look at her"

"Shut up Parkinson. Hermione would never stoop to something like that – I bet it was the other way around, I bet that greasy git Snape even gave the ferret the potion, them being all buddy-buddy" he practically growled his features flushing in anger. Pansy snorted again this time it resembled laughter he supposed that was as close as a Slytherin would come to such a reaction.

"What?" he asked suspiciously

"You honestly believe that the Professor and Draco are on good terms? Snape only puts up with him because Draco's father sucks his cock in return for his sons good grades" she said matter-of-factly

"He what?" Ron almost bellowed, eyes bulging out of his head

"You heard me Weasel, don't make me repeat it. Anyway were here now, are you sure this place is secure?" she asked opening the door and entering, her nose crinkling in disgust.

"Sure is. Now lets get started before anyone realises were missing"

* * *

"Is everything ok Draco?" Hermione asked on their way back to their common room. They had left the Hospital Wing and had been dismissed from their classes till after lunch.

"Hmm sure. Why do you ask?" he said looking at the ground as he walked beside her

"You're awfully quite is all. I thought something might be bothering you?" she said quietly.

"No nothing's bothering me. I was just thinking about Creevey" he still wouldn't look at her as he said this.

"What about him?" she asked clutching the envelope of photos they had threatened out of Colin tighter to her chest.

"Just wishing I had been able to get him back myself. Nobody asked Potter and Zabini to interfere" a little heat crept back into his voice and she grinned

"Yes but that's what friends are for. To defend you when someone does you wrong" she said gently. He didn't respond as they entered their dorm and settled on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione relaxed between his legs, her head on his chest listening to his rhythmic heartbeat. He lazily stroked her hair obviously still brooding.

"Draco what's really wrong?" she asked propping her chin up and looking at his face. He sighed deeply.

"Last night" he muttered "I feel bad about last night"

"What about last night?" she asked frowning in confusion. Last night in her opinion had been fabulous.

"I-I went too far. You should have told me to stop. I'm so sorry Hermione, I never meant to hurt you" he blurted averting his gaze. She watched as his Adams apple bobbed a few times as he fought back his emotions.

"What do you mean hurt me? You didn't hurt me" she said sitting up and turning to face him. Taking his face between her hands she turned his head to look at her.

"Draco you didn't hurt me" she said firmly her gaze willing him to believe her.

"But the bruises and you could barely stand and …" he took a deep breath and tried to look away unable to finish what he was going to say.

"Honey you didn't hurt me. A few marks are normal, I honestly can't believe you never noticed them before" she smiled gently in reassurance.

"Are you sure? You're not just lying to make me feel better?"

"No I promise. Their not even there any more" she told him kissing his lips lightly he looked so hopeful when she pulled away.

"Really?" he asked wide eyed. She nodded and stood up smirking down at his confused look. She drew off her black pullover revealing a button down white shirt which she removed slowly button by agonising button. Next came her skirt and finally all she was left in was an electric blue bra and fluoro green underwear. This combination made him smirk and she looked down at herself with a rueful grin before shrugging her petite shoulders and turning in a slow circle for him.

"See … no marks" she told him before coming to stop facing him once again.

"Hmmm …" he hummed tapping him lips with his forefinger and assessing her body almost clinically "I think you will have to take off the rest of your clothes just so I can be sure" he told her his tone held a playful note and she grinned complying to his wished quickly, slowly turning for him once more.

"Better?" she asked stopping again to face him; his eyes seem transfixed on her chest for the time being.

"Once more just to be sure" he ordered his voice a little husky; she grinned knowingly and executed the turn but half way around she found herself pulled into his lap and squealed in surprise.

"Not a mark in sight. Perfection" he breathed in her ear and she squirmed slightly. She felt his hand fumble between them and the sound of the rasping zipper of his pants. "It would still be best if we gave you a thorough examination" he continued sweeping the hair away from her neck and kissing a rather sensitive spot before ordering her to lean forward.

With her head almost between her knees she shivered in anticipation as he shimmied a bit to push his pants further down his thighs before grasping her hips and angling her just right. The breath whooshed from her lungs as he entered her in one thrust and she continued to gasp at the most amazing sensation as he seemed to hit just the right spot. He continued to take her like this for long minutes and she was mindless, almost to the point of sobbing when he pulled her back against his chest.

This new angle was so different to the one before that she cried out as previously neglected spots were assaulted and her barriers were stripped. It wasn't long before she was a quivering mess in his arms straining and crying out for release as he pumped in and out of her, his breathing harsh in her ear sounding just as close as she was.

All of a sudden a brilliant white light invaded her peripheral vision and her whole body exploded as the damn inside her burst and she came screaming and bucking against the now groaning Slytherin. Her milking contractions were what bought him over the edge and his hoarse cries filled the small common room as the two floated on some far off plane awash with sensation.

Her breathing was as harsh as his she leant back against his heaving chest and rested her head against his shoulder closing her eyes in bliss.

"I would never hurt you intentionally 'Mione. I love you" he whispered into her hair. It took him a few moments to realise she hadn't heard him as she was now fast asleep against him.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	13. Friends & Lovers

Friends & Lovers

* * *

The month of November past in a blur for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but none more quickly than the seventh years who on top of studying for their Newts had piles of homework that never seemed to end, Quidditch season was just beginning, so those on a team had extra practice and for the Head Students they had a relationship to keep secret.

Of course the head students were no longer on their own in their deception and without the help of their classmates they would have indeed been 'caught in the act' more than once. They were becoming careless and the more people who knew of the relationship the more possessive Draco became, feeling the need to remind the witch of his love for her several times a day and often in empty hallways or between classes.

Their closest call had come just the week before when he had had her pressed against the wall behind a statue of Wilfred the Wistful. His wandering hand had just made it up her skirt and was lightly tracing the flesh where her stockings stopped mid-thigh when an explosion of noise sounded behind them. It was Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Oooh what do we have 'ere?" cackled the wide mouthed nuisance. Draco spun around and glared at the little man who was sitting on top of the statue.

"Get lost Peeves" he growled. The poltergeist blew a raspberry then held up what appeared to be a handful of cutlery that he must have pilfered from the kitchens when the house elves weren't looking. With a gleeful glint in his eyes he threw them up into the air and watched as the fell one by one to the ground, hitting the others and making plenty of noise in the empty corridor.

Classroom doors slammed open and irate Professors looked out to see what the noise was. Draco who had slipped out from behind the statue to try and stop the falling silver wear was caught standing in front of the offending objects. Hermione remained to be seen behind the statue and he hoped she was smart enough to stay there until everyone else went back inside; it would not do to be caught together.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall demanded storming down the hall from her classroom.

"It was Peeves Professor" Draco supplied. The Transfiguration teacher turned a funny shade of red and looked like she was about to say something else but decided against it. Turning on her heel she left the Head Boy to deal with the mess, feeling her lesson had been disrupted enough.

When all the teachers were out of sight Hermione moved to his side and they began to make their way down the hall toward their dormitory.

"That was close" she sighed quietly taking hold of his hand and giving it a light squeeze before letting it go again. That's when they both heard the distinct sound of a throat being cleared right behind them. Hearts pounding they spun around only to be confronted by the grinning face of Harry Potter.

"You guys really need to be more careful. I could have been anyone" he said cheerily stepping around them.

"I could hex you for that Potter" Draco spat, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh hush Draco. It's not Harry's fault we were careless." Hermione said soothingly.

"What did you want anyway?" Draco asked choosing to ignore the witch's words, unable to deny the truth of them.

Harry examined his nails with an amused expression on his face. "I just wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrows match. I hear the new Ravenclaw seeker is pretty talented."

"Yes well, talented he may be but I am still better. Slytherin will win easily" Draco replied confidently; he too had heard the rumours about the new seeker but he wasn't worried.

Harry smiled at this then turned to Hermione "Neville wants to know if you can help him with his Astronomy homework if you have time?"

"Sure, I have the afternoon off now. Is he in the common room?" she asked and the two Gryffindor's wandered off toward the marble staircase without a backward glance at the Slytherin who couldn't help but feel a little ignored.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Draco exploded

"Draco, please be reasonable. This may be the only time I have to sit and do homework without being interrupted. You know what it's like trying to write an essay only to have to stop and deal with some second year argument or give relationship advice to a love-sick fourth year. Everyone will be at the Quidditch match and I will be able to get through all of this without interruption." She explained not looking up from her book on Advanced Potions but flicking a hand toward the pile of books and parchment on the table in front of her.

Draco watched fuming as she chewed on the end of her quill before storming into his room. "I still think you could come to at least part of the game" he yelled out to her, flopping on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"I will try to make it if it really means that much to you" she said quietly and he raised his head to look at her leaning against the door frame.

"It does. Sorry I yelled, I'm just a little stressed … it's this new Ravenclaw seeker" he explained softly running his hands through his hair distractedly. He felt the mattress dip as she sat on the bed by his hip.

"You will be fine. You've been a seeker much longer than he has. And you said it yourself Slytherin will win" she placed a small hand on his chest in comfort. He covered it with his own and bought it to his lips.

"Come and watch me win" he asked again looking into her eyes. She sighed again and stood up.

"Sorry Draco, homework over Quidditch"

He sat up and watched her leave the room before following her out, his anger having returned "You just said all those things to shut me up. I'll probably come back from the match and you will still be sitting there stuck in your books. You couldn't care less if I win or loose" he accused. She spun on her heal to glare at him.

"Of course I care. But you should care too Draco, I need to get this work done" she yelled at him, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Why can't you do it tonight after curfew? Nobody can bother you then and you can get it done" he yelled back, their faces were now inches from each other.

"You will bother me Draco! I tried that approach but every time I sit down to work when we are alone you jump me and nothing ever gets done. I end up having to finish it in the Library between classes and during lunch"

"Me? You are the one who throws herself at me every night. It's your own fault if you have to do it during the day" he yelled back running his hand through his hair again in frustration making it stick up on end.

"How dare you?" she cried indignantly and he noticed tears begin to shimmer in her eyes, a pang of guilt hit him "You are so unreasonable. I'm going to the library and you can sit here with your super-ego for company" and with that she swept up her books and stormed from the dormitory. Draco flopped on the couch and let his head drop back, kicking himself for being such an arse.

* * *

Draco was flying badly. He knew this fact but didn't really care as he drifted high above the Quidditch pitch not even looking for the snitch. He had nearly lost them the match four times already and had intercepted the Ravenclaw seeker just in time only to loose the golden winged ball himself. Each time he received boos and hisses from his fellow housemates.

He couldn't seem to get the argument with Hermione out of his head and wanted nothing more than to run to the Library and get down on his hands and knees to apologise for being such a git. He had even contemplated flying over there when no one was watching him and gaining her attention through a window but he knew that wouldn't work. He turned his focus back to the game rather unsuccessfully.

One of his team mates scored another goal and a cheer went up in the crowd, students stamping their feet against the wooden stands in their excitement but Draco still failed to engage in the game. He floated a little closer to his opposition who was scanning the pitch for the flash of gold and half heartedly attempted to do the same when something else caught his attention.

Over in the Gryffindor stands where the red and yellow scarves hung colourfully in the midday sunshine a shock of bushy hair caught his attention. He flew a little closer trying to see it again when he saw her face, smiling like an angels. His heart soared; she'd come.

He was about to raise a hand to wave to her when something brushed against him. Looking up he saw it was the snitch just floating there above his head and without thinking he reached up and grabbed it. It took a few minutes for people in the crowds to realize the match was over and everyone was looking at each other in confusion wondering where the excitement was and what had happened to the thrill of the chase. But as soon as that thought crossed their minds another entered; Slytherin had won the match.

The slow clapping soon become outright roars and cheers as his team converged on him all zooming around in their excitement at having won the first match of the season. Draco managed to extract himself from the throng to search for Hermione again. When he finally saw her his heart dropped and he went cold.

He saw her standing there in the middle of the stands her lips locked with Ronald Weasley's. The last thing he remembered before falling off his broom and hitting the ground with a sickening thud was the sight of her hand creeping down the other boys back and grasping his backside. He felt his heart harden like ice before it shattered into a million pieces and everything went black.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	14. Looks Can Be Deceiving

Looks Can Be Deceiving

* * *

Draco was released from the hospital wing not twenty minutes later with a lump the size of a golf ball on the side of his head that Madam Pomfry had said would heal in a day or two. So he was currently storming through the halls of Hogwarts scaring first years and earning strange glances from other people – after all he had just won the match he should be celebrating, not looking like he was about to hex someone into oblivion.

Most of the school was a buzz following the Slytherin Seekers dramatic fall but nobody understood exactly what had caused it … the most popular rumour was that the Ravenclaw Seeker had hexed him after the easy victory but it had yet to be proven. But everyone was a little afraid to ask him exactly what had happened and just stayed out of his way as he took the marble staircase two steps at a time.

He managed to avoid anyone the rest of his way to his dormitory and when he arrived he had to pause for a moment almost frightened to enter in case he found something that would send him over the edge, like Hermione and Ron on the couch or something equally as wrong. Steeling himself for the worst he entered and closed the door his back remaining to the rest of the room.

"Draco, you're back" came the soft purr behind him. He dropped his head to the wooden door as he felt his anger creep up on him.

"Did you win the match?" she asked next and he heard her approach him.

"You know the answer to that" he said through gritted teeth, he all but stopped breathing when he felt her hand skim along the back of his neck and when she let it trail down his spine he had to suppress the shudder as his blood run cold. Despite his blinding anger and pain at her betrayal his body couldn't help but respond to her ministrations as she leaned into him and reached a hand around to grasp his semi hard member.

"Let go of me" he gasped trying to spin around but she held him against the door using her entire body weight to pin him to the wood.

"You know you like this" she practically growled unzipping his pants and slipping a hand in to get a better grasp around him.

"Don't … let go of me now. I don't want to have to hurt you" he gritted out shutting his eyes and willing himself not to respond but it was no use and she began to pump her hand along his length. He groaned and finally decided that this was just wrong. He reached down and grabbed her wrist in an almost crushing embrace making her cry out in pain.

He spun around so quickly she was taken off guard and he twisted her arm around so her wrist was resting in the small of her back.

"I told you to let me go" he whispered menacingly in her ear before he shoved her away from him and stormed out of the common room slamming his bathroom door behind him. He braced his hands against the bathroom sink and took a few deep breaths willing his anger to subside and his erection to go down. He really on succeeded with the latter and when he felt like he wasn't going to hit something he left the bathroom.

Hermione was nowhere in sight so he decided to get out of his Quidditch uniform, the sight that confronted him when he entered his room made him freeze.

"Get Out" he said through gritted teeth. Hermione just shifted and lifted herself on her elbows wearing nothing but a seductive grin.

"You don't want me?" she asked raising an eyebrow. His eyes went wide as he watched the brunette bend her knees and spread her legs exposing herself.

"No I don't. Infact I want you out of here. Go and annoy Weasley if you really want it that much" he spat refusing to move from the doorway and looking at her with distain.

"Ron? I don't want that git. I want you Dracie-poo" she pouted. Draco frowned she had never called him that before, something wasn't right.

"Hermione …"

"Yes Darling" she asked biting her lip and gave him another 'come-hither' look.

"Do I have to take the whip to you again?" he asked approaching the bed slowly. He could smell her arousal as he got closer and a look of pure lust flashed in her eyes.

"Merlin, I love it when you whip me" she purred tracing one firm breast with a lock of hair, flicking it playfully against the hardened nipple. The Slytherins eyes narrowed and he took his wand from his pocket and muttered a quick binding charm.

"I never whipped Hermione. Who are you?" he asked taking a step away from the naked woman on the bed with a look of horror as vile curses spilled from her mouth.

"Fine if you won't tell me I'm going to get Dumbledore" he said with a look of disdain before once again leaving his bedroom. He was just approaching the common room exit when the door slammed so hard against the stone wall it sounded as if it would splinter. There stood Harry levitating two people behind him, Draco stepped back to let him. He levitated the figures to the couch and stood back murmuring a quick binding spell.

Draco looked down in shock at the two prone figures. One was Ron Weasley the other was Hermione. He looked from her to her replica through the open bedroom door in stunned disbelief.

"But – what?" he asked his head swivelling several times.

"Is that the real Hermione?" He finally asked a disgusted looking Harry.

"No I don't know where she is. Ron took her." At this point more people burst into the common room. This time is was the remaining seventh years from Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"We came as soon as we realised" Neville wheezed holding out a vial to Harry who unstopped the lid and experimentally tasted a drop, nodding as if confirming something.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco finally yelled over the noise of the common room, the group of students had just noticed the naked 'Hermione' bound to the bed.

"You've been tricked Malfoy" Harry said turning to him, "Ron and Pansy brewed a Polyjuice potion and used it to trick you into thinking Hermione had cheated on you" he said

"So who's that?" he asked pointing to his bedroom he was still a little confused but his heart felt much lighter.

"Um were not sure exactly" said Ginny stepping in. "Someone else must have taken the potion" she sat down on the couch next to her brother and flicked his nose.

The next second the crowd of seventh years were parted and in strode a very annoyed looking Professor Snape followed by Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. Snape strode directly to the couches and knelt by the Hermione impostor, extracting a vile of purple liquid he forced it down her throat then stepped back. Everyone gasped in shock as not Pansy Parkinson was revealed but Colin Creevey.

"Oh my god! Ron made out with Colin" Ginny cried jumping up to stand by Harry looking at her brother in horror.

"Professor McGonagall can you please cover that girl before I administer the antidote" Snape asked in a bored tone, seemingly unfazed by the scene on the couch.

"Certainly" and she moved into Draco bedroom to cover the other Hermione with a throw rug before Snape repeated the process and this time it was Pansy who was revealed.

"It would seem …" Dumbledore said slowly looking at everyone in turn "That some unsavoury behaviour has been going on"

"How did you know Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore

"We are more than aware of the goings on in this school. We choose only to interfere when necessary. It came to our attention late this morning that Mr Weasley and Miss Parkinson were planning something but it was observed that they had parted ways less than amicably and Mr Weasley was forced to find someone else to execute his deception"

"Who better than Mr Creevey to help him" Professor McGonagall sniffed in disdain.

"Indeed, and it would appear that Miss Parkinson devised a plan of her own to come between our Head Students and took some of the Polyjuice potion for herself" Dumbledore concluded.

"This is all well and good Professor. But where is Hermione?" Draco growled his fists clenched by his sides.

"About that Draco … we asked around and no one has seen her since this morning" Blaise said gently. Draco looked at him blankly for a second before leaving the room at a run.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	15. Reunited

_Reunited_

* * *

Draco tore from the room and was halfway to the marble staircase when he came to an abrupt stop – he had no idea where to look. He spun quickly on his heel and raced back to his dorm. The three Professors were milling around outside the open door and barely spared him a glance as he raced back inside. He stormed in and came to an abrupt halt in front of Ron.

"Where is she?" he growled grabbing the now un-petrified student by the collar and lifting him off the couch, not quite matching him for height.

"I-I …" Ron stuttered looking around for help but receiving none from the other seventh years. Draco felt he had taken too long to answer a simple question and punched him square in the gut making the red-head double over winded and in pain.

"Answer me. Where is she?" he demanded pulling the boy up by the hair until their faces were level again. Ron opened his mouth but only a whimper came out, Draco was so blinded by anger that he pulled back his fist again and hit his face straight on. Blood burst forth as the Slytherin let go of his hair and let him slide to the floor unconscious. He kicked out a foot in frustration catching the Gryffindor's mid section and earning a faint groan in response.

Everyone just stood there in shock as Draco panted with un-suppressed rage. Harry was the first to approach him and lay a hand on his arm; Draco spun his head to look at his old nemesis.

"I think I know how to find her Malfoy" Harry said taking his arm away and pulling a blank piece of parchment from within his robes and handing it over. Draco unfolded it and turned it in his hands a few times looking at it blankly.

"A piece of paper Potter?" he asked annoyed practically looking for all the world like he was going to hit him too.

"Not just any piece of paper" Harry answered and took out his wand tapping it once and saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lines began to appear and the two boys looked over the map intently.

Harry frowned studying the map more closely. "Come with me" he said leaving the room and the confused students behind and practically running through the halls. Draco kept up easily and they stopped by a statue of a one eyed witch on the third floor near the stairs that led to the Entrance Hall.

"This is Gunhilda of Gorsemoor" Harry said taking out his wand once again tapping the witch's head once saying "Dissendium". Her hump swung open and Draco looked down the passage into blackness.

"Hermione's down there?" he asked incredulously, wondering if he really should be trusting the boy-who-lived-to-make-his-life-a-living-hell.

"Well maybe. One thing is for sure, she's not in the castle and this passage leads to the cellars of Honeydukes in Hogsmead, I have a feeling Ron may have taken her there" Harry said pocketing the map and his wand and urging Draco to get in the hump so he could close it behind him.

"Trust me Draco; I care about her just as much as you do. You find her and I will deal with Ron. Just please go, I need to know she's ok" Draco saw the sincerity in his eyes and decided he was telling the truth.

The moment Draco felt he was on solid ground he broke out into a run praying that that bastard hadn't touched her and that she was alright. After what felt like hours but was in actual fact minutes he reached the cellars of Honeydukes, it was midday and the shop was at its busiest so he found it quite easy to slip into the crowds undetected before emerging into the bright sunshine.

Squinting a little he looked around assessing each of the buildings trying to guess where she could be but knowing that it wouldn't be as easy as just walking into one of them and having her standing there waiting for him. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and spun around in a circle once again feeling hopeless; that's when his eyes fell on the one place he would never have thought of looking.

The Shrieking Shack stood there empty and dilapidated swaying slightly in the wind. He set out at a run and reached the top of the hill in record time before attempting to enter the front door but finding it sealed. He ran around and tried the back entrance but that to proved to be impossible to get through. He looked at what must have once been the kitchen window and began tearing at the planks of wood that had been used to board it up.

"Hermione" he yelled hoisting himself up and swinging his legs through the window, his feet felt what must have been the kitchen counter and he used that to get himself through the small opening. He heard a faint muffled sound from the other room and raced in there stopping dead at what he saw.

Hermione was sitting up on a steel framed bed her arms tied above her with a leather belt and a filthy rag secured around her head preventing her from speaking. A large purple bruise was visible and it covered one side of her face from cheek bone to neck. Her eyes went wide when she saw him and tears began to fall in obvious relief.

"Oh baby" he murmured moving toward her and gently undoing the leather belt. She let her arms drop and immediately pulled the rag from her mouth letting it fall around her neck; he noticed her wrists were bloody where she had obviously strained against her bonds. Before he even had a chance to ask if she was alright she had flung herself against him holding on for dear life.

"It's ok I'm here now" he whispered in her hair wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He dropped his arms immediately when she cried out in pain.

"What is it?" he asked in alarm, pulling back and holding her at arms length.

"I'm just a little sore is all" she sniffed trying to hold back her tears unsuccessfully. Without asking he unzipped her pale blue jacket then lifted the sleeveless white shirt over her head wincing when she hissed in pain.

Draco saw red when he observed her torso which was covered in black and blue marks. "I'm going to kill him" he muttered darkly turning her around and scowling when he saw how much worse they were on her back.

"It's not what you think" she said quietly catching his face between her hands and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Don't you dare try to defend him, not after what he's done to you" Draco said solemnly.

"I wasn't. But Draco when he burst into our dorm I didn't expect him to petrify me and then when he was levitating me down the marble staircase something made him loose concentration and he dropped me; I remember falling down the stairs and then next thing I remember was him tying me up here saying how sorry he was and that this was all for my own good." Her eyes implored him to believe her and he felt some of his anger give way to overwhelming relief.

He pulled his wand from his Quidditch robes and pressed it just above her chest to her pulse point murmuring "_Livere __Slaikhwon_" her bruises began to fade until her skin was once again back to normal, she sighed in relief. The moment this was done he pulled her back into his arms in a crushing embrace.

"Draco I can't breathe" she gasped a moment later and he eased his grip but refused to let her go. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes; she saw this and melted into him.

Their lips met in a tender almost tentative kiss that seemed to go on forever; Draco slowly lowered her back to the bed still afraid she was in some pain but Hermione was too lost to the feel of his mouth on hers to even notice that she was now lying topless on an ancient bed in a drafty shack that was probably only still standing thanks to magic.

He moved his hands from within her tangled hair down her shoulders to massage her breasts eliciting a moan from deep in her throat. Hermione became restless and began pulling his robes from him in an effort to feel his skin on her own. He broke apart and pulled off his remaining clothes before returning to her; both gasped at the intimate contact. His lips moved to her neck and her hands were roaming restlessly across his chest and down his abdomen.

Shifting lower his lips tasted her salty sweet skin, circling her breasts before taking one ripe nipple in his mouth and suckling. Hermione's hips bucked in reaction and he shoved a knee between her thighs letting her rub against him as she tried to gain more friction. She practically purred when his fingers found her aching core and she arched her whole body into the touch whimpering slightly as sensations increased.

Her own hands dipped lower and he cried out against her breast as she began to slowly pump him in rhythm to his fingers. He recaptured her mouth and their hands continued to pleasure each other until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I need you" he whispered harshly against her lips and she nodded her consent. He wasted no time positioning himself against her moist opening and captured her gaze as he slowly entered her. Her breath hitched and she once again arched into him as he slowly filled her inch by inch. He paused and looked down at her; her hair was in a disarray around her head on the bare mattress and her chest rose and fell as she panted with need and he couldn't remember ever seeing anything more beautiful in his life.

"I love you" he whispered but before she could reply he withdrew slowly making her mouth open and her eyes drift shut in pure ecstasy. He plunged back in a little faster and set up a steady pace thrusting harder and faster in response to her moans. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his torso changing the angle slightly causing both of them to cry out.

Draco sensing how close she was increased his pace and she began to match him thrust for thrust as he sank deeper into her each time. He felt her inner walls begin to tighten to an almost painful grip around him and he groaned in pleasure.

"I love you Draco" she cried out her nails scraping down his shoulders leaving scratch marks along his back as her whole body went tense and clasping spasms began to milk him causing his own release. They practically devoured each other as their orgasm seemed to go on for endless minutes until Draco finally collapsed on top of her resting his face in the crook of her neck trying to catch his breath.

Her legs slid from around him only to twine around his legs; their sweat soaked bodies still joined. She caressed his platinum hair as they both floated down from the clouds. He lifted himself off her and propped himself on his elbows to stare into her eyes once again.

"I knew you would find me" She whispered kissing him lightly.

"I was so worried … I thought he might have …" he couldn't finish the sentence but she seemed to understand as she pushed his damp hair from his face and kissed his cheek.

"I don't think he really wanted to hurt me, just get me away from you" she said gently "He's also smart enough to know that if he had tried to … you know … that his life wouldn't have been worth living"

Draco swallowed a few times thinking how lucky he was to have such a beautiful, intelligent, strong, and forgiving woman who loved him. He also knew that she had just broke of one of her closest friendships for him after all she could have left him a month ago knowing how upset it made Weasley and how un-accepting he was of their relationship he was but she had chosen him and for that he was grateful.

Hermione knew in her heart she would never be able to forgive Ron for what he had done to her and what he had tried to do to Draco; she had been shocked to hear of his plans as he tied her to the bed and even though he said he was doing it for her own good and honestly believed she was making a mistake she also knew that what he had done had had truly selfish motives. His infatuation for her had been evident since their third year she just never expected it to escalate to sabotage and kidnap.

Draco leaned down and kissed her again his love shining bright in his eyes and she realized she had never felt more loved in her entire life.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they finally made their way back to the castle Draco explaining along the way all that had happened when from the time he had entered his dorm to find Pansy there to when Harry had entered with Ron and Colin and finally the boy wonders help in showing him the one-eyed witch up until he had arrived in Hogsmead.

Hermione was angrier at Pansy having tried to seduce Draco in her body than she had been about Ron kidnapping her and by the time he was helping her out of the statue's hump and onto the stone floor of the third floor corridor Draco feared she may use one of the unforgivable curses against the Slytherin girl.

They were heading toward the marble staircases when the noise from the Great Hall caught their attention. It was too late to be lunch and too early for dinner meaning this was not the reason that it sounded like a Quidditch match was taking place. Normally on weekends students tended to wander the grounds or stay in the dorms so the head students decided to investigate.

Hand in hand they entered the hall unnoticed; the entire student body's attention was preoccupied over something they all seemed to be discussing excitedly. Hermione noticed that at the front of the hall where the teacher's bench which usually stretched from one side to the other was missing and in its place were three empty chairs and not a Professor in sight. Harry spotted them immediately and quickly made his way over.

"Hermione you're alright" He cried flinging himself at her. She let go of Draco's hand to hug him back.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" she asked pulling back.

"You just missed it. The whole school was called here not long after Draco left. Ron, Colin, and Pansy were tied to those chairs when we arrived and Snape gave them all Veritisium" he said in one breath flinging an arm back to indicate the empty chairs at the front of the room.

"What?" The two head students cried in unison.

"Yeah they were made to confess everything in front of everyone. You should have seen it; I've never seen Dumbledore so angry. They were taken away just a minute ago"

"What do you think is going to happen to them?" Hermione asked worriedly once again taking Draco's hand in her own. Harry didn't get a chance to answer as a sudden cry went up and some of the students noticed Hermione and Draco standing there.

They didn't expect what happened next. One by one people began to stand up and clap and within seconds the whole hall was cheering for them. Hermione looked from everyone else to Draco who was smiling down at her.

"I guess it's not a secret anymore" he said shrugging.

"No" she said faintly moving a little closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder hugging her close.

"I don't think it will be so bad now that it's out" he whispered so only she and Harry heard him.

"Why's that?" she asked just as quietly. Draco gave Harry a knowing wink and Harry chuckled catching on. Hermione looked between them blankly before frowning in confusion at Draco.

"Because now I can do this whenever I feel like" he answered and before she could ask what his head lowered and his lips captured hers in a kiss that spoke volumes. It was clear to the residence of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that they were truly madly and deeply in love.

* * *

The End

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
